Remember Me Kyle
by Kylee Carr
Summary: One day, Kyle falls off of Cartman's roof.  He wakes up and Has Amnesia.  Stan will try anything to get his memory back. How does Kenny and Butter fit into this?Also, Butters struggles to deal with his insanity. Style. Slight Bunny, hints of Creek.
1. Chapter 1 How it Happened

**Remember me Kyle...**

**Chapter 1- How it happened.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own SP, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. Concerning this story, I actually don't own the idea either. There was another author by the name of Ben Barrett who was writing a story called ' Remembering Stan', he only got up to 2 chapters, and didn't finish, so, I'm writing my own version of this story. Hope you like!

It was a cold, dark night in South Park. Stan shivered. Why was it so cold out tonight? he wondered. It was only September, it shouldn't have been this cold. Maybe the reason was so cold was because of what he was watching. Stan was staring at the top of Cartman's roof. There were two figures up there. A fat, chubby figure, and a small, skinny figure. Those were Kyle and Cartman.

The whole fight started when the teacher was talking to them about the Holocaust. Cartman thought that Hitler was an idol, and Kyle had resented that. Cartman threatned to kill all Jews. Kyle decided to ignore Cartman for the rest of the week. The whole school decided to follow Kyle and everyone ignored Cartman. Cartman blamed everything on Kyle, which in a way, it was all Kyle's fault that Cartman was being ignored by the whole town, including his mum. So Cartman said he wanted to say sorry to Kyle for being so rude. Kyle accepted this aplogy and was invited to Cartman's house. A few minutes after being in Cartman's room, Catman grabbed a knife and was trying to kill Kyle. Now they were on the roof and Kyle had no where else to run.

Cartman had obvisouly lost it. He was always trying to pull crap like this, but it seemed like this time, he was serious. Kyle backed up and looked down. He was almost at the end of the roof now. Cartman came closer and closer, a crazed look in his eye.

" Dude, you're not serious, are you?" Asked the scared Kyle.

" Oh, I'm serious Kahl." Said Cartman. " You Jews are going down." He walked closer to Kyle, Knife up, ready to strike. Cartman perferred to kill the Jew with is own hands, but would be just as satisfied if Kyle fell off the roof. He laughed at the thought of Kyle pissing his pants.

" Cartman!" Yelled Stan from below. Cartman looked down. " Trust me Cartman!" Yelled Stan. " You don't want to do this!"

" Yeah I want to do it!" Yelled Cartman. " This Jew needs to learn to respect my athouraty!"

" But Cartman! Remember the time when Kyle moved to San Francisco, and you went to save him?" It was true. Kyle had to move to San Francisco 2 years ago because of an evil neo-nazi plot. Cartman had figured this plot out and went to save him. Kyle had no idea what Stan and Kyle were talking about, he didn't even know he was in danger that time.

" That was then, this is now." Yelled Cartman, charging at Kyle with full speed. " Die JEW!"

Kyle stepped backwards, and to everyone's, except Cartman, horror, Kyle fell. Stan screamed and scurried around trying to catch Kyle, Cartman was laughing is ass off. Kyle hit the ground with a deathly thud. Stan ran over to Kyle. He was bleeding from his nose, ears and mouth. Stan clutched Kyle's body close as the sirens sounded and Cartman's laughter sounded in the back ground.

Not exactly the original, but it's all good, I guess. I didn't want to get into much detail about what I thought happened in San Fransico, because I'm not exactly sure how the Neo-Nazi's were going to kill jews by kyle moving there. This chapter isn't very long, hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. Please look forwords to it!


	2. Chapter 2Who are you?

**Remember me Kyle...**

**Chapter 2- Who are You?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own South Park or the original idea behind this story. Ben Barrett does in a story called Remembering Stan. You should read that story first, then this. Okay then, with that out of the way, let's continue the story.**

" Please Kyle, wake up."

Stan sat beside Kyle's bed. Kyle had been in a coma for almost a week now. Kenny, Stan, and Mr. and Mrs. Brofolvski were in the room. Ike was currently out of the room getting a pepsi.

At least Kyle was alive, but he wouldn't wake up. Stan hated Cartman, and the law. They should've arrested the fatass, but the police said that they didn't have enough evidence to arrest him. And there lay Kyle. Not waking up at all, oblivious to the world around him. Stan thought this was really fucked up. The only other times he had seen kyle like this was when they had chicken poxs, and when Kyle's kidney was failing him and Cartman was the only one who could save him.

Stan looked up as Kyle groaned. Kyle was finally waking up! Kyle slowly opened his eyes and stared at the celing.

" Where am I?" Asked Kyle in a quiet voice. He was unaware of anyone in the room. Stan hugged Kyle.

"Thank god you woke up Kyle!" Stan cried. Kyle noticed there were four people in the room. He looked scared.

" What are you doing?" Yelled Kyle. Stan let go of Kyle and sat back down as Shelia ran over and hugged Kyle, crying 'My baby, my baby!'

" I was scared for a minute that wouldn't ever wake up! After you fell, you didn't respond to anything." Stan smiled at Kyle. " I'm so glad that you're okay Kyle."

"Kyle? Is that my name?"

Everyone stared at Kyle. He still had a glazed look in his eyes, but Stan figured that was normal, since Kenny had it all the time due to his excessive dying and ressurections. Stan laughed.

" Very funny Kyle." Stan said.

" What's funny?"

" That you're pretending to not know your own name."

" I don't know my name." Silence.

" WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?" yelled Shelia Broflovski. " My Bubbalah dosen't know his own name?"

" I'll go get the doctor!" Said Kenny in a muffled voice. As Kenny ran out of the room, he tripped over an electrical cord and fell onto a hospital bed, which folded up, squishing him. Stan acted quickly using this as a test to see if Kyle really did lose his memory.

" Oh my god! They've killed Kenny!" Stan looked at Kyle. Kyle stared back at him, confused.

" Why are you looking at me?" asked Kyle " I didn't kill him, the bed did."

" Kyle..." Said Stan. " You're suppose to say ' You Bastards' at the end"

" Why did you kill him?"

Stan didn't want to admit it. He knew it, Kyle had...

" Amnesia."

" What?"

"Goddamn it Kyle, you have Amnesia!"

" I don't think so. If I had Amnesia, I'd remember it." No one found this ironic satement funny. " By the way, who are all you people?"

" No, my Bubbalah doesn't even know me!" Cried Shelia.

" Kyle," said Gerald Brofolvski. " I'm your Father and this is your mother" He held Shelia close. At that point Ike walked into the room with his Pepsi Lime. He noticed Kyle was awake, then he noticed his parents and Stan's face.

" What's going on? Kyle's awake, why aren't you happy?"

" Who the hell is that?" Asked Kyle. Kyle didn't like the way Ike looked. He looked...different from everyone else in the room. Ike looked at him.

" Oh haha, very funny Kyle."

" What is so goddamn funny?"

" Language Kyle!" Yelled Sheila. She sighed. " Kyle, this is your younger brother, Ike."

" That's not my brother!" Exlaimed Kyle. " He looks nothing like me!"

The doctor came in and talked to Gerald and Shelia outside. Ike tagged along. There was only Stan, Kyle, and Kenny's pulp of a body left.

" You..."

Kyle looked over at Stan.

"You really don't remember who I am?" Kyle thought really hard about this. He shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I've never seen you before in my life."

"Goddamn it Kyle! My name is Stan! We're best friends! How could you forget about me, Kyle?"

Kyle looked at Stan scared. The Broflovskis walked in just as Kyle yelled at Stan.

" Well sorry if you're all strangers to me, Sam! I can't even remember my own fucking goddamn name! I don't know where I am, what happened or anything! So, Sam, don't go yelling at me, just because I can't remember a goddamn thing!"

Stan Stood up.

" It's Stan, and if you feel that way, then fine by me!"

Stan turned around to leave. As he was about to walk out the door, Kyle had a look of panic in his eyes.

"Wait!" He yelled. He mumbled something into his chest. Stan stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?"

" Please... please don't leave Sam." Stan walked back over to Kyle's bed.

" It's not Sam, It's Stan. Kyle, let me help you get your memory back, okay?"

"Okay Sa-... I mean, Stan."

Stan smiled and Kyle smiled back. ' I'm going to help him through this' thought Stan. Gerald asked Stan if he could talk to him outside.

" Stan..."

" Yes Mr. Brofolvski?"

" Do you know why Kyle called out to you like that?"

"No..."

" I think that deep down, in his soul, that he remembers you." Stan said nothing.

"Help him get his memory back."

"Okay."

They walked back into Kyle's room. 'No matter what, I will make you remember me, Kyle'.

**The next chapter will skip to either the next day or a week later when Kyle is released. I wonder how Kyle will do at school with him memory gone. Let's all cheer on Stan as he helps Kyle to regain his memory! I'm sorry that my spelling is not so great, but whatever. So long as you can understand the story, everything is great.**


	3. Chapter 3 For a moment

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 3- For a moment.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own SP. I don't own the original idea behind this story (Ben Barrett does in a story called Remembering Stan), but form this chapter on, I control what happens in the story. I don't have the whole thing planned out yet, I'm just writing as I go along. So, It's been about a week since Kyle has woken up. He's going back to school so he can start the process of regaining his memory. Well, read on!**

"AHHHHHH!" Yelled Kyle Broflovski pointing at Kenny McCormick with a very scared face.

"What is it Kyle?" Asked Stan

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Said Kenny, a sly snicker on his face.

"You!" Said Kyle as he continued to point. "I saw you die! You-you... What the fuck is going on here?"

"Kenny always comes back to life, you know that." Kyle stared at him.

"No I don't. Besides, that's impossible! It defies the laws of human exsitance!"

Stan sighed and held the bridge of his nose. 'That's right...' Thought Stan. 'Kyle wonldn't know this. He has amnesia.' Stan felt like and idiot. In any case, They were at the school. Normally, Kyle wouldn't be there, but after some testing, it was determined that Kyle remembered enough information to go back to school. It seemed that he remembered everything except his family, friends, him, and his entire life. Damn.

A big crowd was starting to gather around Kyle. Everyone wanted to know if he was okay and they wanted to test to see if he did in fact have amnesia. In any case, Kyle was advoiding Kenny and treating him like a germ. Now that Stan thought about it, Kenny's coming back to life might now have been so normal after all. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny had grew up with knowing that Kenny dies, Kenny comes back the next day. Except for that one time, when they were 9. But now, Stan was starting to wonder why Kenny was the only one who came back to life. Chef had died a few years ago, but he never came back. The crazy-bitch bus driver had died and never came back to life. His Aunt Flo, who was killed by a pet goldfish, had died and she never came back, although Stan was happy about this. And that one kid. He was British, not popular and they all picked on him.

"What was his name again?" Stan wondered outloud.

"What was whose name?" asked Kyle confused. Stan was the only one Kyle knew.

"I was just thinking how you said Kenny's dying and coming back to life wasn't normal. And, well, I learned something today. Even though we grew up knowing that Kenny will always come back to life, it turns out not everyone will come back. You know, like Chef, the crazy bitch and that British kid."

"You mean Pip." Said Damien coldly. Damien had come to South Park at the age of 8. At first he was always getting picked on, but because he turned Pip into a human firework, he finally became accepted. Damien had to leave after Cartman's party because his father, Satan, moved around alot. He had since come back, only to find the Pip was dead. He became really depressed and not even the goth kids wanted to hang around him.

"Shut up Damien." Said Cartman. Stan and Kenny stared at Cartman. They hated him. Some people still liked Cartman, like Butters, but no one else would associate with him. Stan stepped in front of Kyle.

"Well, well, well." Said Cartman with a smile on his face. "It seems the Jew survived after all. Guess I have to finish the job."

"If you want to hurt Kyle," Started Stan. "You'll have to go through me first! I won't ever let you touch him fatass!"

"Don't you think that's kind of rude Stan?" Asked Kyle. Kyle, of course, had no idea that Eric Cartman had tried to kill him about 2 weeks before.

"Kyle, this guy tried to kill you! He's the reason you have amnesia!"

"It's okay Stan. I can't even remember what happened. I don't even know who he is. It's not like I can hate or forgive him"

"Wise words Jew" Said Cartman. He smiled. 'Befriending the Jew and murdering him will be easier then I thought, now to get rid of Stan.'

"No Kyle, it's NOT okay!" Yelled Stan. "This guy chased you up to his rooftop, pulled a knife on you and hates your entire exsitance! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kyle thought about this. He wanted to say no, but he was afraid of what Stan would think. Stan was the only person he knew, other then his family, that he had a strong connection with. He still wondered why he called out to Stan like that the day he woke up. It made his heart ache when he saw Stan sad or upset.

"What's done is done. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"In other words, no, it doesn't mean anything to you that he tried to kill you, will try to kill you again, and that I'm trying to protect you." Stan looked away.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Said Kyle on the verge of tears. Stan stopped. 'Damn. I made Kyle cry again.' He walked over to Kyle.

"I'm sorry Kyle, don't cry. It's just that Cartman pisses me off, that's all."

"His name is Cartman?" Stan smiled.

"Let me introduce you to everyone in the class. This fatass is Eric Cartman, but we all call him Cartman or fatass. Make as many jokes as possible about his weight and his ass."

"AY!"

"This is Kenneth McCormick, but everyone calls him Kenny. He always dies and come back to life the next day, except for that one time, but we'll talk about that later. This is Butters, he's a fag. This is Craig Tucker, ignore the finger, he gives that to everyone. This is Token Black, the only black kid in South Park, but he throws the BEST parties. Beside him is Clyde and beside him is Jimmy and beside HIM is Timmy.

"That's Damien, he's the anti-christ so DO NOT piss him off. That's Kevin and Dogpoo,and..."

"Dogpoo?"

"Yeah, long story. Anyways, this is my girlfriend Wendy Testaburger and her friends Bebe and Red. This is Dylan, the goth kid. Everyone calls him Red Goth though. We used to have a kid named Pip, but he died."

"When?"

"A few years ago, when we were 9. By the way, we're 13 now. I'm Stanley Marsh, but everyone calls me Stan, and YOU are Kyle Broflovski. Your friends include Me, Kenny and ."

"Who's "

"A piece of shit that lives in the sewers."

"That's mean!"

"No, you don't understand Kyle. Mr. Hankey is a piece of poo, that only comes out at christmas. At first you were the only one who believed in him, we even sent you to the phsyco ward, but then we saw him. You basically saved Christmas!"

"A piece of poo. Really Stan? You can't be more mature then that?"

"No, he's telling the truth." Said Kenny. "One time almost died when we had a film festival here. All of the upper-class food was backing up the sewers. You tried to bring him up to prove to the film makers that he exsited, but then he dried out. He revived, though, after eating one of Chef's salty chocolate balls and then covered the town in shit."

"Dude," Said Stan. "I thought you died before that when a bunch of people walked all over you."

"I did." Said Kenny. "But my ghost was there. I was always watching over the town."

"I see."

"Stan..." Kyle said. He tugged on the sleeve of Stan's jacket. "Does Kenny alway's come back to life?" Stan smiled at Kyle.

"Yeah, I guess." He said as he looked at Kenny. "Except for that one time."

"What time?" asked Kyle.

"One time, Kenny had Cancer. He died and didn't come back for a few months, almost a year actually. We need to fill the void left by Kenny, so we adopted Butters as our fourth friend. He didn't exactly fit what we wanted, so we held auditions for a new new fourth friend and made Tweek it. You haven't met Tweek yet because he's at the doctors today, but he'll be here tomorrow."

"You held auditions to replace Kenny?"

"We did, yes."

"So, if I had died, you would of just replaced me too. Nice to know you care about me Stan." Kyle started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Kyle!" Shouted Stan. "We would never replace you. I could never replace you. You are my Super Best Friend, and no one, ever, could replace you. Never." Kyle turned around.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah."

Kyle ran up to Stan and hugged him. Kyle was just like a little kid. Pure and innocent. Stan embraced him. He rather liked this feeling. He hoped to god that Kyle would one day remember him.

"Do you faggots need to get a room?" Inturruped Cartman.

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!" Yelled Stan and Kyle together. Stan looked at Kyle. Kyle looked at Stan. They smiled and laughed. Kyle was remembering a little bit at least, although he had no idea that briefly, he remembered something. walked in. had been thier teacher since 3rd Grade.

"Okay children, take your seats. Class is starting." Everyone sat down. As math class started, Stan looked over at Kyle. Kyle may not know he remembered for a moment how to yell at Cartman, but Stan knew he was getting his memory back.

'You can do it Kyle. I believe in you.' Stan thought as he looked back at his math worksheet and did fractions. Kyle would get his memory back. Stan was sure of it.

** All right, that was the thrid Chapter. Wasn't sure how to end it, so I hope this is okay. While writing this chapter I was watching Pinkeye and Spookyfish. Then I realized, "Ay! I made a refrence to Spookyfish! I wanna use Aunt Flo as a massage chair too! No fair." South Park is Hella funny. Ah, run from Stan! LOLZ. **

** So Kyle is starting to recover his memory. What happened in the story is when Kyle and Stan yelled at Cartman to shut up, for a brief moment, all of Kyle's memory came back prior to Cartman trying to kill him. Then he forgot everything. By the way, I'm looking for ideas on how the Neo-nazis had planned to destory Jews by moving them all to San Fransico. So review or PM me your ideas and I'll choose the best idea and use it in a future chapter, so please include your name/username so that I can give you credit. I'll try to upload another chapter soon, so until then!**


	4. Chapter 4SYLPFB

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 4- Support Your Local Peruvian Flute Band!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own SP or the original idea behind this story. I really, really don't know where i'm going with this story. Hopefully, this story will have a maximum of 25 chapters, but somehow,I doubt that.**

Kyle woke up tired. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was, even though he had been living in this house for a week. Kyle hardly knew anyone at all. It wasn't easy to have amnesia. He sighed. He got dressed and went downstairs where his mom, father and brother were sitting down eating breakfast. At least, that's what everyone told him. He wasn't sure. He felt like he could kind of trust the person he called mom, he didn't know much about his father, and he still felt unsure around the little boy. He looked werid. He didn't look normal at all. Kyle thought maybe he was an alien.

"But there's a logical explination for everything."

"What was that Bubbalah?"

"Nothing." He stared at Ike. Ike started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't like the way Kyle would just stare at him and say nothing. It made Ike feel like he wasn't...human, like he was something else.

"Mom, can you tell Kyle to stop staring at me?" Kyle blushed and looked down. He hadn't realized he was staring at Ike.

"Sorry" Kyle mumbled as Shelia put a plate of french toast and eggs in front of him. Kyle picked at his food. He didn't even know what it was. He wanted to see Stan.

It was werid. He felt the most safe around Stan, he felt like he needed Stan. Kyle could not explain the feelings he had when he was with Stan. He thought back to the last day, his first day of school, as far as he could remember. Stan was introducing him to everyone in class. Kyle had ended up hugging Stan and Cartman said something about getting a room. He yelled at the fat boy to shut up. He didn't even know that kids name, only Stan's name. But somehow, yelling at the fat boy with Stan felt...right. He didn't understand.

Now it was Saturday and Stan had invited Kyle to hang out with him. Kyle was wondering where they were going. Kyle forgot his way around South Park, so it was agreed that Stan would pick him up. Kyle heard Ike yelling at him and it snapped him out of his daydream.

"Kyle, stop staring at me!"

"Sorry."

"That's all you ever say! What happened to the brother I use to have! Kyle Broflovski, come back! I fucking hate the shell you've become! I WANT MY GODDAMN BROTHER BACK!" Ike ran up to his room to cry. Kyle felt bad. He hadn't realized that he was staring at Ike. He hated having amnesia. Why couldn't he remember his family, his friends, his life? It was too stressful. He heard a knock at the door and ran to get it. It was Stan.

"Hi Stan!" Kyle said with a smile. He was so happy to see Stan. Behind him were Kenny and Butters. Kyle looked at the two with a confused expression on his face. Kenny noticed this.

"Kyle, do you remember me?" Kyle thought hard. He shook his head. Kenny smiled." Kyle, my name is Kenny McCormic. I'm your friend. I'm the one that dies and comes back to life. This is Butters, he's your friend too. You're going to remember us one day, okay?" Kyle nodded.

"Come on Kyle, we have to go meet Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek." Stan grabbed Kyle's hand and led him down the sidewalk. They walked to the mall. Wendy and Bebe were there too. For some reason, Kyle didn't like Wendy. He only liked Stan.

"Hi Stan!" Called out Wendy as she waved. Stan ran up to her. Wendy and Stan talked to her for a bit, then she looked over at Kyle.

"Hi Kyle." Said Wendy. "I know you're having problems with your memory, but I'm Wendy, and this is Bebe." Kyle waved, but other wise, said nothing. A few moments later, Craig and those guys showed up. Craig was dressed up in some werid garment.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming." Said Craig as he flipped them off. Kyle was staring at Craig's outfit. "What are you staring at?"

"Your clothes. They seem really..."

"Werid, yeah I know. Today is International Peruvian Flute Band Day. I have to dress up like this because the local bands asked me to, what with me saving the world and all."

"I'm sorry, saved the world?"

"Yeah Kyle," Started Stan. "One time, when we were 9, we decided to set up a Peruvian Flute band because they made alot of money. We got Craig to help us. Unfortunately, we got arrested and got sent to Peru. Turns out the person behind this plan was the Geneia Pirate. Craig didn't want to stop them, because he hates being invoulved with us, but he accidently stepped on a platform that caused him to shoot blue lasers out of his eyes. He saved the world, dude." Kyle didn't believe any of this.

"I'm sorry, but that sounds really illogical. I doubt that ever actually happened." Said Kyle, kind of pissed off. His forgotten childhood seemed really out there. Craig flipped him off.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Kyle. Craig blinked. This was the first time anyone had asked.

"I'm flipping you off. Aren't you mad?"

"I don't know. I don't even know your name."

"But...Marsh just told you my name yesterday."

"Who's Marsh?" Asked Kyle. Kyle only knew Stan as Stan. Nothing more, nothing less. Stan felt his heart ache. Kyle still didn't remember anything. 'But then, what happened yesterday?' Thought Stan.

"Kyle..." Said Stan. "He's talking about me. My name is Stan Marsh." Kyle looked like he understood.

"Then, what's my name? Is it just Kyle, or something more?" It seemed like Kyle still knew nothing about himself and that he was forgetting things everyday.

"Your name is Kyle Broflovski." Everyone was silent. They hated Kyle being in this condition. Stan noticed that the people around them were whispering about Kyle. It was, afterall, a small town, and news did travel fast.

"So, I think that the movie is gonna start soon." Piped up Wendy. Everyone else noticed the whispering too, everyone except Kyle that is.

"Okay, just one more question." Said Kyle. "You said that Greg..."

"Craig."

"Craig, didn't want to be involved with us, so why is he hanging out with us now?" Everyone stared at Craig.

"That's... a long story." Replied Craig. He flipped them off. "Come on, the movie's gonna start soon." He started to walked away, followed by Tweek,Token,Clyde, Bebe,Wendy and Kenny. Stan stayed slightly behind because Kyle stayed behind.

"You coming?" Said Stan was he smiled and held out his hand to Kyle. Kyle smiled back and took his hand. Together they walked, holding each others hand, toword the theater.

Done finally! Sorry it took so long to update! I really didn't know where to go in this chapter, so, I hope this is okay, the next chapter will be better, I promise! Right now, I'm working on a million things. I have school work, fanfictions, and deviantart pictures. Right now, for deviantart, I'm working on a South Park/ Durarara! Picture. Check it out when i'm done it! In any case, it might be a little while before I update again, so until then!

PS: Thanks to SCBunny for submitting an idea for how the Neo-nazis (from chapter 1), were going to destroy the Jews. Keep submitting ideas and eventually I'll pick one to be the actual reason and it will be explained in a future chapter. C-ya!


	5. Chapter 5 Starting to get Serious

**REMEMBER ME KYLE**

**CHAPTER 5- STARTING TO GET SERIOUS**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK! MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER DO! So, as I mentioned, I have no idea where this story is going. So, if you have any ideas, any at all, just send them in, either as reviews or as PMs. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED, ADDED THIS AS THIER FAV STORY, AND ADDED ME AS THIER FAV AUTHOR! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I read every single comment I get, and everyone who adds my stories to thier favorites, I always make sure to read your profiles. **

**Anyways, right now, i'm listening to Genesis of Next, Sakura Kiss, Trust Me, Kissu Kara Hajimaru Mirakuru, and Popotan Butake de Tsukamete. I think that last one is right. Just in case you wanted to know about me. I may be a major SP fan, but I LOVE anime! Speaking of South Park, today I found the two cutest hats! One looked like Kyle's, but it was black, the other one look like Craig's peruvian flute band hat! I NEED THOSE HATS! I think i'll just randomly show up at school as Female-emo Kyle and Peruvian Craig. Just cause.**

**God I rant too much. So, let's start this story. Thinks are a little more serious in this chapter now. Hope you enjoy!**

Kyle sat at his desk. He was working on homework that was due on Monday. Stan sat on Kyle's bed, doing the same homework. They were trying to attack algebra. Something Kyle couldn't get his head around. Before he lost his memory, Kyle would have finished this up within 10 minutes. Kyle looked over at Stan. He had fallen asleep with the workbook on his face. Kyle smiled and walked over to take the book off his face. Stan groaned. Kyle thought this was just adorable. He didn't know why he felt these things toword Stan. He figured it was only because he felt comfortable around Stan who was very protective of him. Kyle looked at Stan's lips. 'If I bent over and put my lips on him, ' Kyle Thought ' That would be a kiss, right?' Kyle sat down and took a deep breath. He didn't know if it was wrong or not, he had seen Kenny and Butters (two people he now knew quite well) kissing. They looked happy. 'So there should be nothing wrong with this, right?' Kyle bent down closer to Stan. He moved in Closer and Closer...

"Kyle..." Said Stan in his sleep. "Don't die Kyle. I swear if Cartman killed you, i'll him him and make sure he goeas to hell where he belongs."

Kyle sighed. 'There he goes again,' Thought Kyle 'He's telling me not to die and saying he'll kill that fat kid in our class.' Kyle shook Stan a little bit. Stan turned over facing Kyle and grabbed him by his waist and hugged him. This surprised Kyle and he fell, lying right next to Stan. His face was so close to Kyle's. Kyle rather liked this feeling.

"Kyle..." Kyle looked over. 'There he goes again, repeating the same sentance' he thought. "Kyle, I want..."

This caught Kyle's attention. Stan usually didn't say this in his sleep. Stan started to talk again.

"I want...you." Stan said, his words muffled because his face was in Kyle's neck. Kyle waited to hear more. Stan said nothing more, he just held Kyle tighter. Kyle blushed as Stan's hand slid into his pants, right towords his dick. Kyle started freaking out. It felt right to Kyle, but he knew that Stan wasn't aware of what he was doing. He pulled Stan's hand out of his boxers, just as Stan had started to play with is penis, which was getting hard. He shook Stan awake.

"Stan! Stan! Wake Up!"Yelled Kyle. Stan didn't wake up. Kyle had known Stan long enough to know how to wake him up by now.

"STAN LOOK! IT'S CARTMAN AND HE'S GOT A KNIFE! OH MY GOD HE WANTS TO KILL ME!" Kyle was thankful his parents and Ike were out of the house at the time. He had yelled that one before to see if it worked, and they had all rushed in there. When they found out that he was pulling a prank to wake Stan up, they grounded him. Kyle had never been grounded before, well not that he could remember anyways.

"WHAT! KYLE RUN!" Stan bolted awake. He looked around only to find out that there was no Cartman. He looked over at Kyle. It took a few minutes to figure out what was going on. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Goddamn it Kyle," He said. "You have to stop saying that, it scares me. You know I hate that fatass! Never say that again unless it's TRUE!"

"Sorry." Said Kyle. He sat beside Stan on the bed. "Stan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you hate that kid so much? What happened to me? What was my... past like?" Stan looked at Kyle. He knew these questions were coming up, now was as good a time as any to tell him.

"Well, Cartman never actually liked you or your family. He always called your mom a big fat bitch and makes a lot of Jew jokes because your Jewish. I don't know why, but he just hates it. It caused him to dress up as Hitler one day for halloween.

One day, you managed to get the whole school to turn against Cartman, who nobody liked anyways. He decided to kill you. So, he faked an apology and invited you to his house. I kind of followed you because I didn't trust him. Cartman knew you were weaker then him, not just cause of your size, but because you have diabetes and get sick all the time. One time your kidney failed, and Cartman was the only one that could provide the transplant. He wouldn't do it, so I tricked him into it and it's because of that that you are alive.

I thought Cartman was just joking when he managed to get you on the top of his roof, he did actually save your life after all. Back in 6th grade, you moved to San Fransico because the goverment ordered you too. As it turns out, Neo-nazi's were trying to kill all Jews by moving all the non-Jews from San Fransico to Californa, and moving all Jews in america to San Fransico. They were going to blow them all up. Cartman managed to figure out by intercepting a radio singal. We were into the Spy phase then, so we went down and saved you and all the Jews.

Anyways, you ran out of room on the roof. Cartman kept coming toword you. He was going to stab you, but you lost your footing and fell from 3 stories. I tried to catch you, but I didn't make it on time. I saw you laying on the ground with blood coming from your Nose, ears and mouth. Luckliy, Kenny thought fast and called 911. He saved your life. You were in a Coma for a few weeks, everyone was worried except Cartman. They should've arrested the goddamn bastard, but they said they didn't have enough evidance. When you finally woke up, I was so happy, but, then you didn't know me, you didn't even know you. It broke my heart. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. It's still sad for me, because you can barley remember things from last week. You don't even remember what happened at the hospital do you?" Stan sighed.

"Yes I do." Said Kyle. "I rememeber that Mephesto had got shot, and we had to save him. Kenny sacrificed his life to save him so fatass could find out who his father was. That turned out to be his mother. I think we hit Kenny's dead body with a shovel after. I don't know, it's kind of fuzzy at the end."

Stan looked at Kyle. 'Kyle remembered something from his past!' thought Stan. He was so happy because that meant that Kyle was getting his memory back, slowly, but he was.

"That was the wrong memory Kyle." Said Stan. "I was talking about when you first woke up."

"Oh"

The two boys were quiet for a while. Stan checked the time.

"Shit... I have to go now Kyle, or my mom will worry."

"Kay" Said Kyle as he and Stan got off the bed. Kyle walked Stan to the front door.

"Oh, I almost forgot something." Said Stan and he reached into his bag. He pulled out a book with a lock and key. He handed it to Kyle.

"What's this?" Asked Kyle as he took hold of the book.

"It's a diary, but you should just call it a journal. It's to keep a record of your memory in."

"But...why?"

"Well, the doctor said that you might eventually regain your memory, however, you might lose all your new memories in the process. He said you should keep a journal or something that has your thoughts, feelings and memories in it. I put a lock on it just in case Ike tried to read it."

"Thanks Stan" Said Kyle. He smiled at Stan. Stan blushed. He quickly turned away.

"Uh, yeah. I better get going now. No problem dude. See you at school tomorrow!" He ran down the sidewalk.

"See you later Stan!" Yelled Kyle as he waved. Stan did a small wave and went home. Kyle walked back inside. He put the journal on his desk and looked at it.

"Well, I might as well try it." He sighed. He sat down, picked up a pen and wrote.

'November 15

Dear Kyle...'

**More to come later. It's going to be awhile before I can upload again, on an account that I got a job as a Manga-ka, and I'm working on a small SP anime. Let's not forget our school work! College is hard!**

**Well, in regards to this story, for 1, I felt like a pervert writing the one part.**

**2, The next chapter will not be a diary entry, but it won't jump a few days, or months, as the other chapters have, it'll actually be a few hours later that night. I might change the way the chapters writen to Stan's POV instead of 3 person POV.**

**Also, in regards to the journal entry, please look forword to the sequal of this story! After I finish this whole story, I will be writing it from when Kyle started to write in the journal.**

**Sorry, sorry, I talk too much. Anyways, please Review, cuz me likes thems! Until Then!**


	6. Chapter 6 Why do I feel like this?

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 6- Why do I feel like this?**

**Disclaimer: **** I DO NOT OWN SP! MS/TP DO! So, I'm not switching the POV's. Hope you enjoy!**

Stan lay down on his bed as he slowly fell asleep. He started to dream.

_"Kyle..."_

_ "Yeah Stan?" Said Kyle as he turned around._

_ "I...I..." Started Stan. Kyle put his finger on Stan's lips._

_ "You don't need to say anything Stan. I already know."_

_ "You do?"_

_ "Yeah and..." Kyle kissed Stan quickly on the lips. "I love you too." Stan smiled as he pulled Kyle closer to him. Thier faces got closer as lips locked together, tounges intertwining. The two boys kissed passionatly, neither wanting to stop or let go of the other. Kyle pulled away for a minute as he whispered into Stan's ear._

_ "Stan... I want you to fuck me. I need you soo bad. Please make me yours and only yours."_

_ "Of coarse. Anything for you Kyle." replied Stan as he undid Kyle's green jeans. Kyle unbuttoned Stan's jacket. They laid down on the bed. Kyle wrapped his legs around Stan's torso, and his arms around his neck. Stan had a clear shot at Kyle's entrance. Stan thrust forword and Kyle moaned in delight. _

Stan woke up gasping for air.'Did that just happen?' He thought 'Did I just dream that I had sex with Kyle!' Stan knew what was going on. He knew since grade 4, but he kept trying to deny it. He wasn't attracted to Wendy or any girl anymore. He was slowly starting to noctice things about other boys that the church and society told him was wrong. He noticed things like the dark red in Kyle's hair, the deep green of his eyes, the way he walked, the way he talked... 'His hot ass. Wait. I did not just think that. Goddamn it!' Stan knew it, and now there was no denying it. Stan was in love with Kyle. The only other person who knew was Kenny. Stan sighed and fell back asleep. He hoped he wouldn't have these dreams again.

-line-

Kenny noticed a change in the way both Stan and Kyle interacted with each other at school the next day. Stan would avoid looking straight into Kyle's eyes, and when he did, he'd turn away quickly, his face a deep shade of pink. Kyle, on the other hand, was being as clingly as ever, but was trying to get closer and closer to Stan. Kenny knew Stan was in love with Kyle. He had been since grade 9, as far as Kenny knew. He had a feeling that Kyle had fallen for Stan as well, but he wasn't sure. Kenny was going to find out no matter what, but first, he had to figure out what was up with Stan. Kenny decided to talk to him after school. With his mind decided, he turned to his right and kissed Butters. Butters snuggled close.

"What are you thinking about Ken?" asked Butters, his head reasting on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny decided to let him in on the plan.

"Well Buttercup. I..."

**Well, It's done! The next chapter is going to be slightly longer and will pull away from the whole Kyle-lost-his-memory-and-is-finally-starting-to-remeber. It will have Kenny, Stan,Butters, and Kyle's POV's.**

**Sorry it took a little while to update! It might be a while before I can update soon. Until Then!**

**PS: Because for some reason lines won't show up to seperate diffrent parts of the story, I've changed my divider to this: -line-. You've probaly figured that out,though. Well, until then!**


	7. Chapter 7 POV's

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 7- POV's**

**Disclaimer:** **You should know this already!**

**Anyways, my big thing right now is dressing up as a maid. I wanna dress up as a maid for Anime North. That and a School Girl in a Sailor Fuku. So, I'm making two maid outfits. I'm making a navy blue one that can go with either my white apron and Katyusha or my Black apron and Katyusha, as well, I'm making a red one that goes with the black apron and Katyusha. Now I want to open a cosplay shoppe. Sigh.**

**So, the story format has switched for this chapter to 4 of the characters POV's. I hope you like, please review!**

**-line-**

**Kenny:**

I went an stood by his locker, waiting for him to come out of class. Two minutes go by, and sure enough, there he is, with Kyle behind him. I look over to my left, where 8 lockers down is my boyfriend, Butters. I love his blonde hair and the way he cuddles up to me. He's a beautiful, perfect angel. I know I don't deserve him, but we just, you know, fell in love. Butters looks up and looks past me. He sees Kyle and Stan. He nods at me and continues to put his books in his locker.

Stan and Kyle are coming closer now. I lean back against the locker. Stan and Kyle stop.

"Hi Kenny. Did you want something?" asked Stan. I shake my head.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, that's all." I look over my shoulder. Butters shut his locker and came over.

"Yeah, I was going to take Kyle to Benny's." Said Stan as he put his textbooks into his locker. "You know, see if I can jog his memory about the time I went goth. I hope we don't run into any goth kids."

"You know they always hang out there."

"Sigh. You're right, but it has to get done."

"K-kyle?" Pipes up Butters.

"Yeah?" Kyle's memory has gotten better. For the first few day, he couldn't remember what happened to him 5 minutes ago, but now he remebers Cartman, Butter, Stan, Wendy, Bebe, me, Craig, and Token and Tweek, for obvious reasons.

"I,uh, wanted to,uh, aw hambugers... could you come over to my house? There's something I need help with." I hope this works. I'm kind of grateful that my deviousness has rubbed off on Butters a bit. There was just one thing that bothered me. The look of Butters eyes when he said that, it just seemed like he was going to grab out a baseball bat and hit Kyle. Butters looked like a fucking phsyco. Thankfully, that passed withing a few seconds.

Kyle looked at Stan. Stan looked away and blushed.

"Go ahead Kyle, we'll talk later."

"Okay. By Stan" Kyle walked away with Butters. I turned to Stan.

"Actually, I did want to know something. Why have you been acting so werid to Kyle?" Stan's eyes grew wide and his face turned red.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been acting werid around Kyle or anyone!"

"Yes you have." I lean in close to Stan's face. "Tell me everything Stanie." Stan blushed.

"I've been having dreams about Kyle again." I nodded, satisfied that I got him to spill. He continued "But, last night, I dreamed that I..."

"Hmm...?"

"Last night I dreamed that I fucked him." I burst out laughing. "What the heck Kenny? I pour my fucking soul out to you and you laugh?"

"Sorry, sorry..." I gasp for breath. "Please tell me you're not still dating Wendy."

"No... I broke up with her this morning."

"How'd that go?"

"I told her I was gay. She said she kind of figured. I asked her how she knew. She said that I talk in my sleep. Oh my god!"

"What?" Stan was freaking out.

"Last night I fell asleep at Kyle's house! I was dreaming about him then too. Holy Shit! What if I accidently confessed my love to Kyle!"

"Dude clam down." I look off into space.

"How can you stay so calm? Kyle is my best friend! What if this ruins our friendship?"

"I don't think it will."

"What are you talking about?" I sigh.

"I see the way Kyle looks at you. He loves you too, so you have nothing to worry about." I pause and continue. "Today, he was clinging to you and had a look of longing and hunger in his eyes. He wants you dude. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"I...didn't.." I sigh once again.

"He held your hand when you two were walking down the hallway!" Stan is silent.

**Stan:**

"I see the way Kyle looks at you. He loves you too, so you have nothing to worry about." Kenny paused and continued. "Today, he was clingling to you and had a look of longing and hunger in his eyes. He wants you dude. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"I...didn't..." I say surprised. Now that Kennny mentioned it, Kyle was being awfully close today, not that I was complaining. I snapped back to reality as Kenny spoke again.

"He held your hand when you two were walking down the hallway!" I'm silent. He was? I hadn't noticed! What kind of friend am I? I stare at my hand like some kind of idiot. Apperantly, Kenny noticed.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"He was? He held my hand?"

"Yeah. He likes you."

"Who likes who?" asked a voice from behind. I reconized that heavy french accent right away.

"Hi Christophe. We were just talking about how Kyle like's Stan here."

"Which Kyle?"

"Broflovski, not Carr.*"

"I see." I'm pissed off. I really don't like this frenchtard, and at the moment, I really wasn't liking Kenny. First of all, he's the reason the mole is alive**, and two, now he was airing my dirty laundy! He better not post this on Facebook tonight.

"Yeah, and it's none of your buisness. Now go back to your little British Boyfriend!"

"I hope you're talking about Gregory and not Pip."

"PIP'S DEAD!" I yell. Something about me was off today. Why the hell was I defending Pip? Then I saw out of the corner of my eye, there was Damien and Kyle Carr. They walked away.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." Christophe rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways, I'll be going now. I've got a 'date' with my 'boyfriend'." He walked away. Thank god! I turned to Kenny.

"Was it just me, or did you see Damien and Kyle in the hall over there?"

"Yeah, I saw them. They're always around. If you look over there, well, you can see a spaz making out with a asshole!" I turn my head and sure enough, there was Craig and Tweek all over each other. What the fuck was up with South Park? Lately it seemed like all the guys were turning into fags. That aside, I had to focus on my problem.

"So," said Kenny. "It seems like Kyle's memory is getting better."

"Yeah...He actually remembered that time that Cartman found that his father was his mother. Kenny?" Kenny looked over at me.

"Why is it that Kyle only remembers things about Cartman and not me?"

"I think his mind is trying to warn him about Cartman, so it's forcing him to remeber the fatass first."

"Oh..." I really hoped that was the case. I wish Kyle would remember me soon, even though I like this Kyle alot, he needs to get his old memory back. I have some werid type of feeling that something bad may happen to Kyle if he doesn't remember soon.

"Well!" Said Kenny standing up from where he was once leaning against the locker. "I have some place I need to be, and you're coming with me!"

"Why?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd stop for pizza, you're paying, and then we go to Butters house so you can pick up Kyle, and I can get me a piece of Butters ass."

"Sick dude, but fine. Let's go." We walked out of school to the nearest Pizza Hut.

-line-

**Butters**

I loved Kenny. I loved him alot. That's why I'm doing this. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. I think I might actually want to...hurt Kyle in someway. Wait! What am I thinking? Kyle is my friend, isn't he? I lead Kyle up to my room and let him in first.

"So what did you need help with Butters?" I don't say anything as I lock the door behind me. "Butters?" Kyle turns around. He's close to my bed. I walk over and push him onto it. A surprised look comes over his face, then a look of fear as I lean over top of him, my hands holding his wrists down. He tries to get up from his back, but I'm stronger then he is. I lean in closer.

"Right now, my Ken is talking to Stan. He's getting some good information out of him. Kenners asked if I could do the same. So, Kyle... what are you going to tell me?" Kyle struggled to get free.

"You're starting to scare me Butters. This isn't like you. You're not turning into Professor Chaos are you?" Wait, did he just remember something. He did! He remembered that I was Professor Chaos. " If this is about the time we locked you up in that cell for a week, I'm sorry! It was Cartman's fault!" I loosened my grip and got off of Kyle. He sat up.

"You remembered..." I said quietly.

"What is wrong with you Butters? Are you okay?" Kyle asked, a look of concern in his eyes. I sighed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Kyle, I was just messing with you. I'm not turning into Chaos right now. I think Kenny's evilness is rubbing off on me, do you know what I am saying?" Kyle nodded, he didn't try to run away. That was good, maybe I could get some information out of him after all."

"Thank goodness. I was worried. You had me scared for a minute there."

"Sorry. I do need your help though. Kyle, what do you think of Stan?" Kyle blushed as his eyes got all dreamy-like. I laughed a little bit. " I see, you love him."

"Yeah...but, don't tell him okay? He's dating Wendy."

"Okay. I won't. Aw hambugers..." I said as I got a text. It was from Kenny.

"What is it?" asked Kyle.

"Kenny's coming over, and he said Stan's got something to tell ya."

"Butters?" Kyle sounded excited.

"What?"

"Do you think Stan likes me back?"

"Yeah, why?"

**Kyle:**

"Butters?" I asked. I hope I didn't sound too excited. I was hoping that my intuition was right.

"What?"

"Do you think Stan likes me back?" Hopefully, the words Stan had to tell me were 'I love you Kyle'.

"Yeah,why?"

"Well, it's just that yeasterday, Stan fell asleep on my bed while doing homework. He started talking in his sleep, saying that he wanted me. I went to kiss him, but he hugged my waist tightly, making me lay down beside him. Then he... he..."

"He what?"

"He went inside my pants and started touching my penis."

"Oh no! Stan tried to rape you in his sleep!"

"No! It wasn't like that! I, I liked it. A lot. I stopped him though, because he probaly didn't know he did it."

**Butters:**

"That was probaly for the best." I say as I look at my alarm clock. 5:15. Kenny and Stan should be here soon.

"Butters?" I look over at Kyle. He looks at me. He continues. "Was this some sort of plan that Kenny came up with? If so, please tell me what this plan is." Wow. Kyle was a lot smarter then I thought, what with his memory gone and all. I sigh and nod.

"Yeah... this was all part of Kenny's plan. Kenny had a feeling that Stan was madly in love with you, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He said Stan was dating Wendy Testaburger to try and make himself not gay. Kenny also had his suspicions that you loved him too, so he said he needed my help. He was going to talk to Stan to get Stan to admit to himself that he was gay, and he wanted me to talk to you to find out if you loved Stan."

"And that's all you need to say!" I jump a little as I hear a voice and the door opens. There was my Kenny and Stan. "You're not suppose to tell them the plan Buttercup."

"KENNY!" I yell happily as I run over to Kenny and give him a giant bear hug. Kenny hugs me back and passiontley kisses me. I kiss back. I just love him soo much! He pulls away and holds me close as he looks at Stan.

"Stanie... isn't there something you want to tell Kyie?" Stan nods.

"Kyle...I love you!"

**Kyle:**

"KENNY!" squeals Butters as he runs over to Kenny and hugs him. Kenny wraps his arms around Butter's waist and kisses his boyfriend on the lips. After about 3 minutes of the two making out, Kenny pulls away and looks over at Stan.

"Stanie..." Says Kenny in a cute voice. "Isn't there something want to tell Kyie?" Kyie? Was that? I think Kenny just gave me a "cute" nickname.

Stan looks at Kenny and nods.

"Kyle... I love you!" I fall silent. Did Stan just say he loved me? He, he just... "Kyle are you okay?" Stan has a look of concern in his eyes. I fall onto Butters bed.

"OH MY GOD! KYLE! Kyle, are you okay? Kyle, speak to me!" I blink twice and get up.

"Kyle...?" I can tell that Butters, Kenny and Stan are worried about me. I can fell my face getting hotter and hotter. I let out a chuckle.

"Kyle? Oh god. He's laughing. Kenny I thought you said he liked me!" I continue to laugh.

"No, no Stan..."I am gasping for breath a I start to calm down. I try to regain my composture. "It's not that I don't like you, in fact the opposite of that. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Kyle, does that mean?"

"Yes Stan. I love you too." Stan and I look lovenly at each other. We lean in closer and closer...

"Ahem!"Kenny faked coughed into his fist. "If you twp love birds don't mind, I kind of want to do stuff with my little Buttercup now." Butters turned bright red.

"Okay. Come on Kyle, let's go to my house."

"Yes..." I say in a dreamy voice. Stan takes my hand and leads me out of Butters room. He nods to Kenny, who smiles deviously and mouths 'good luck'. As Stan and I walk down the hallway, I can hear the door close behind me.

"Buttercup..." Coos Kenny as I hear someone fall on the bed followed by very girlish laughter and squealing. The beds starts to squeak as I hear Butters cries of delight and Kenny's moans of pleasure. Stan and I leave Butters house side by side, hand in hand. I lean my head against his arm as he grabs my waist and pulls me toword him. I know I'm going to have the best night of my life.

**-line-**

**Sorry this chapter is so long! I hope everyone liked the whole Kenny/Stan/Butters/Kyle/Butters/Kyle POV. I just wrote what came to mind. I ended up taking Kyle's reaction from what actually happened to me in improv class. **

**So, apparently, this seems like the end. But it's not. Nope, I foreshadowed something in this chapter that will be signifigant to this story's plotline. If you've already figured out what the next few chapters hold, PLEASE DO NOT GIVE IT AWAY! I want it to be a surprise to some people. Besides, Kyle hasn't got his memory back yet, and I haven't decided if Kyle was gay for Stan before the incident. **

**You may have noticed that there were some parts in this chapter that had a * at the end of it. These are actually refrences to other things that you may or may not know. So, here are the refrences:**

*** I made an OC called Kyle Carr. This may be the only time he's mentioned in this story, but he'll probaly show up in other fanfictions of mine.**

**** In the South Park movie, the mole died. Kenny made a wish that everything would go back to the way it was before the war against Canada and America. So, apperntely, He came back.**

**Well, I hope you all read the up and coming chapters. Please review and tell me if I should do this kind of Chapter again sometime. Until then!**

**PS. Sorry for the spelling mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8 Kyle is well on his way but

**Remeber Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 8- Kyle is well on his way, but...**

**Disclaimer:** **You should know this already!**

**Well, back on track. Stan has just confessed his love to Kyle. Kyle has accepted. Kenny's plan worked. Butters is slowly turning into a phsycopath. Oh, and Craig and Tweek are apparently going out.**

**Things are going to get a little more serious now and we are going back to Kyle, however, as the new summery says, Butters is struggling to stay sane, so the next chapter is going to switch from the whole Kyle-has-lost-his-memory-and-must-get-it-back, to Butters-is-slowly-going-insane-and Kenny-may-be-the-only-one-who-can-help-him-unless-I-decide-that-Kyle-is-the-only-that-can-help-him-instead. Basically,put short, this story just got more complicated.**

**Well, once again, I hope you enjoy this story and hopefully I don't have to make the rating go up, although it seems like I might have to. So, you probaly want to read this story now, so I just got one more thing to say.**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT CLYDE!**

**I thought Mysterion was Clyde. Didn't expect it to be Kenny until Mysetion Rises. Well, onto the story!**

**-line-**

Kyle walked into the library and sat down at a desk. He was trying to study for the big history test, but he couldn't help but think of his one year anniverary. He had been dating Stan for a whole year. He could hardley believe it. Stan had told him last night after sex that he had a huge surprise for him tomorrow night. Well, today was the day. Kyle couldn't wait.

It had been about a year since the big accident that caused Kyle to lose his memory. Everyone was slowly starting to forget. Wendy was going out with Token, Babe was going out with Clyde. Timmy and Jimmy went to a high school in Denver along with Thomas. Craig and Tweek had thier ups and downs, but they always got back together. Rumor has it that Craig proposed to be engaged to Tweek, so after high school, they're going to get married.

Kenny and Butters have been going out for two year and have never broken up once. Kenny was worried about Butters. Butters wasn't being distant or anything, it was more like his personality was slowly changing.

Damien went back to Hell after grade 8 and said he was going to try to do everything to get Pip back. Ike and Georgie were surprisinly on good terms. Kenny said they were probaly going out, Kyle didn't know for sure.

Kyle had stopped treating Ike like an alien, he had grown use to the way Ike looked and finally accepted him as a brother. Everything was going great in South Park, and that incident a year ago was long behind them.

" Hey Jew. Ya mind if I sit down here?" Kyle looked up. He reconized the way that word were said. Only one person in the world called him a Jew. It was Eric Cartman.

Cartman let himself sit down next to the Jew. He opened up a text book and started studying. Kyle felt a little uncomfortable with Cartman sitting so close. Stan had always told him not to go anywhere near the fatass, but for some reason, Cartman didn't seem so dangerous right now. He was just studying like any normal teenager. Kyle sighed and continued to study. After about 10 minutes, Cartman said something.

"Y'know," Started Cartman. Kyle looked up. "I really don't get this math homework. You're good at math Kahl. Can you come to my house after school and help me?"

Kyle paused to think about this. He was good at math, that much was true, but he wasn't sure if he should go to Cartman's house. Stan had told him before never ever to go to Cartman's house alone.

"I'm not sure. Stan said not to go to your house with you alone."

"That's okay, but Stan's going to be there too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said he was having some problems with his Math homework too. We were going to study together, but we would both fail. Please help us study Kahl!" Cartman gave Kyle big puppy dog eyes. Kyle had to think about this again. He was aware that Stan did have a problem with math. It was his worst subject. Also, if Stan was going to be at Cartman's house too, then it must be okay. Kyle nodded.

"Okay Cartman. I'll come over and help you and Stan with your math homework. What time?"

"How about at 5:00. By the way, your parents don't trust me, so just say you're going to Stan's house."

"Okay."

-line-

Stan wondered where Kyle was. Kyle always went up to Stan's locker and went to watch Stan's football practices. So where was he? Stan remembered that football practice was suppose to be cancelled today, and he had told Kyle, but that still didn't explain why Kyle never showed up at his locker. The kid had been doing that since he lost his memory. Stan just sighed and went to practice. Maybe he went home sick or something.

-line-

"Cartman." Said Kyle in his pissed off voice. He didn't like it when people lied to him. "Why isn't Stan here? You said he would be here!"

"Oh, he'll be here. He'll just be a little...late." Cartman let out a chuckle. "I've got some study snacks in the basement Kahl. Let's go down there and study." Kyle followed Cartman to the basement.

"Why is Stan going to be late?" asked Kyle, his back turned to Cartman.

"Oh don't worry. He'll be here. After you're dead that is."

" What the fuck?" Kyle spun around only to be hit in the head with something hard. Kyle fell to the ground, with a bit of blood oozing out of the side of his head. All that could be heard in the basement now were Cartman's laughter.

To be continued...

**-line-**

**Oh noes! Kyle! I need to think of a situation that Stan can eventually find Kyle and save him from the fatass. But, we put this plot line on hold for chapter 9.**

**I like to think of this story has having diffrent arcs.**

**ARC 1- Kyle loses his memory and must get it back (Chapters 1- 4)**

**ARC 2- Stan and Kyle are in love and confess it to each other (Chapters 5-7) (reoccuring theme)**

**ARC 3- Kyle's life is in danger. (Chapter 8, Chapters 10-?) (Possible reoccuring theme)**

**ARC 4- Butters is going insane (Chapter 9, Chapter ?) (Reoccuring theme)**

**ARC 5- Kenny must save Butters/Stan must save Kyle**

**ARC 6- Kyle gets his memory back/ Butters is fine.**

**-END-**

**So, that's the diffrent sections of this story. I hope you all review! Until Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9 Butters

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 9- Butters**

**Diclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN SP!**

**So, this chapter will focus on Kenny and Butters POV's, as Butters slips deeper and deeper into insanity.**

**Also, apparently, I said they were 13, they were. They were in Grade 8, and now they are 14 and in grade 9. I'm not going to rant too much, I just want to finish this chapter and continue to the plot line that was in the last chapter. If you don't get this chapter, then you have to read Chapter 7. Well, let's get this chapter done.**

**-line-**

**KENNY:**

I was really starting to worry about Butters. It wasn't that he was distant or anything, in fact, the complete opposite. He was more forword and always demanding sex. Something was off. Something was wrong. I was going to find out what it was, at all costs.

I had noticed a change in his personality last year. I was in the hallway putting my plan into action. I remember that Butters came over to help take care of the Kyle part of the plan, but, the way his looked and the way his voice was didn't seem right. His eyes had no light, they almost looked dead. Believe me, I know what that look looks like. And his voice. It didn't have his cheery tone too it, like it usually does. It looked like he wanted to hurt Kyle or something. When Stan and I got to Butters house later that night, I noticed right away the bruises on Kyle's wrist. Stan noticed too and told me Kyle said that it was nothing. With my awesomable talents, I managed to get Kyle to spill to me what happened that day. It was not good. My little angel is falling to Hell, and it's all my fault.

I walk up to Butters front door and ring the doorbell. Butters mom answers the door. She reconizes me right away and tells me he's in the garage. I was starting to worry a bit. The scotches never used thier garage, ever. Why was Butters using it now. I nod my head and go though the house toword the garage and open the door and... Holy Shit!

Butters has got Heidi Turner handcuffed and tied to a chair! He's got her mouth ducktaped and is holding a knife up to her neck, in which some blood is pouring out of. He dosen't notice me. I don't want to say anything for fear that he might accidently kill her, but I have to do something! I used to date Heidi back in 6th grade. Heidi looks over at me. I put a finger to her mouth and tell her to be quiet and to stop stuggling. She understands and plays dead. Butters laughs minacally.

"Butters?" I say in a quiet voice. He doesn't hear me as he continues to laugh. I call out louder. "Butters?" He still does not hear me, even though he has stopped laughing and starts to clean up the bloody mess on the knife and Heidi's neck. I decide to risk it and yell. "BUTTERS!" Finally he looks up.

"Hiya Ken. What is up?" He voice and eyes are so...dead. Oh god. I think he's possesed! I can't tell for sure, thank god I have a cross on me. A small sliver necklace that had a cross on it that Butters himself gave me when we first started going out in grade 7. I walk up to Butters, I know it's safe for me.

"Butters, what are you doing?" I ask in a scared voice.

"Isn't it great Kenny? I love you so much I decided to erase all the whores of your past. I've already killed Kelly, now I've killed Heidi. Isn't it beautiful Kenny? The way her blood drops to the floor. Splish-splash." He laughs a bit.

"Why would you do this Butters?"

"Why isn't it obvious Kenny? I'm doing it for you." I'm shocked. Something is really, really wrong here. Butters talks again, with a second deeper voice overtoning him.

"I want to go to Hell with you when we die Kenny. So Satan said I have to kill and kill and kill so that we can be together forever."

"When we die?"

"Yes Kenny. We're going to die together. You and I are going to commit suicide together at the same time. Kenny?"

"What is it Butters?" I'm trying not to cry. How could I not notice this? I could of stopped this!

"Fuck me right here, right now in front of this bitch." He kicks Hidei. She winces and Butters noticed right away. Shit. He's going to kill her!

"I had a feeling you weren't dead." Says Butters as he grabs a hammer and some nails. I know what he's thinking. He's going to nail the nails though her thoat, eyes, heart and head. "I could tell because you didn't smell like death. Now I have to finish the job."

At first I move slowly, because Butters is too. I remove my jacket and shirt and my necklace. I put it into the palm of my hand and pray this works. I look over. Butters is moving faster now. I run up to him and turn him around and kiss him.

"Buttercup? Don't you think it would be much more effective if we just fucked in front of her while she was still alive?" Butters thought about this and smiled.

"I like the way you think Kenneth..." He went to kiss me again, but noticed that someting was in my fist. "What do you have there Kenneth?" Now was as good a time as ever.

I take out the cross and push it into Butters forhead. he starts screaming in pain. I can't bare to watch as my Buttercup goes through this. It just pains me so much. But it has to get done. I may go to Hell when I die, but that doesn't mean that Butters should. He was a perfect angel, who got tainted because of me. I hurt Butters, and I wasn't going to to that again.

After about five minutes of Butters screams of pain, I pull the cross away. Butters slowly opens his eyes and blinks. He looks at me completely dazed.

"K-kenny? Where am I?" His voice sounds tired, but normal. His eyes have life in them again. I breath a sigh of relief.

"You're in your garage Buttercup. Welcome back." He just stares at me. He feels something in his hands and sees a hammer and a box of nails. He hears Heidi's muffled speech. His eyes widen in fear as he slowly remembers what happened.

"Oh No! I-I-I..." He looks back and forth between Heidi and me. I notice he starts to sway. I pray that the demons are not trying to take over his body again. "I-I-I'm so sorry..."

Butters starts to fall. I quickly grab him and hold him close.

"Buttercup? Buttercup, wake up. Butters, please don't die." Even though his eyes are open, I can tell he can't see a thing. I know my little Buttercup is slipping away. His eyes close and I kiss his lips. I stare at his angelic face. It looks so peaceful, but in a sad way. I get up and untie Heidi and remove the ducttape from her mouth.

"Run and never come near Butters or me again. For your safety. Butters didn't do this to you and you know it. He was possesed by demons. I suggest you don't tell the police. Go to the church." She nods and runs away. I turn my attention back to Butters, is cold lifeless body on the ground. I run over and do what I learned from years of experiance.

I take my shirt and put it under his head and check his pulse. Good. His heart is still beating. Slowly, but it is. I check to make sure he's still breathing. He's not. At this rate, Butters will die. I know exactly what to do. I slowly tilt his head back and pinch his nose. I put my mouth over his and breath into his mouth. I repeat this three times. I sit up and move my hands to his abdomin. I put hard on it 3 times. I repeat these procedures over and over again until Butters gasps for breath on his own. I wait a few minutes. He's breathing fine, but his body his shaking. I know he's not having a seizure. It must be a delayed reaction to the possesion. I wrap my parka over him and hold him close to my bare chest. His body is so cold. I know my body heat will keep him warm. I take my cell phone out of my pockets and dial 911. I was so glad I saved up enough money to buy this phone, I really needed it this time.

"911, what's your emergancy?" Says a calm female voice over the other end. I try to keep my composture, but I know I can't.

"Help! Please! My boyfriend just collapsed on the garage floor and his body is cold, really cold and his body is shivering uncontrollably."

"Sir, calm down. His he breathing?"

"Yes, I just performed CPR and now he's breathing on his own. Hurry. I don't know if he'll last much longer."

"Okay. Use your body heat to keep him warm and make sure he keeps breathing. I'm sending an ambulance right away."

"Thank-you." I say as I hang up. The paramedics should arrive within 10 minutes, maybe less. Please hang in there Butters, please.

**BUTTERS:**

**(a/n: This part of Butters POV starts in the middle of Kenny's POV and ends after he passes out.)**

Everything was black. I couldn't see. All I remember was that I was at school, I came home and then I fell asleep. I felt a little bit of pain and then nothing. I could feel nothing. I think I see something. Yes, I do, but it's all blurry and out of focus. It looks like... a knife? What am I doing with a knife. My body is moving on it's own. I can't control it! I walk up to a girl. I recongize her as Heidi Turner, Kenny's ex-girlfriend.

I notice that she's all tied up and her mouth had tape over it. I wonder what's happening. To my horror, I watch as I put the knife up to her neck. She's screaming and struggling, but I can't do a thing. I want to call out to her and tell her that I'm not doing this, but no words come out. Why can't I talk! My hand pushes the knife harder and harder into her neck, until I can see a steady flow of blood. I think I'm going to throw up. Why am I doing this! Why can't I control myself? Suddenly, her body stops moving. I pull the knife away. I want to scream, but what comes out of my mouth are not screams. It's laughter.

"BUTTERS!" I know that voice! That's my Ken! My body turns around. I'm so happy and terrified that he's here. I want to cry out in joy!

"Hiya Ken. What is up?" Yes! I can say what I want to say again, but my voice sounds really werid. I want to run and hold Kenny in my arms, but I can't. Aw hamburgers, I still don't have control over my own body yet. Kenny starts to walk up to me.

"Butters, what are you doing?" Askes Kenny in a scared voice. I don't know! Help me Kenny! That's what I want to say, but...

"Isn't it great Kenny? I love you so much I decided to erase all the whores of your past. I've already killed Kelly, now I've killed Heidi. Isn't it beautiful Kenny? The way her blood drops to the floor. Splish-splash." I start to laugh a bit. I didn't want to kill anyone. I didn't even know I killed Kelly! She lives in like, california. How'd I get there?

"Why would you do this Butters?" Askes Kenny. He looks concerned. I didn't do this Kenny! I would never do this to anyone! You know I wouldn't! But once again, my body talks on it's own.

"Why isn't it obvious Kenny? I'm doing it for you." No! Don't listen to me Kenny! But it's futile, I know.

"I want to go to Hell with you when we die Kenny. So Satan said I have to kill and kill and kill so that we can be together forever." I don't want to go to Hell, and I won't let you go to Kenny! You're a good person! You're going to go to heaven! Kenny!

"When we die?" Asks Kenny

"Yes Kenny. We're going to die together. You and I are going to commit suicide together at the same time. Kenny?" No, I don't want to commit Sucide! I like my life here on earth with my mom, dad friends, and you. Kenny, HELP ME! I know he can't hear me, but it's worth a shot. I start screaming hopeing that my voice, my real voice, will reach him eventually.

"What is it Butters?"

"Fuck me right here, right now in front of this bitch." My body kicks Hidei. She winces in pain. Wait a minute! She's alive! Quick Kenny! Save her from me! I can't control my body!

"I had a feeling you weren't dead." I say. But, it's not me. My body walks over to the table that has all my dad's old tools that he never uses. My hands reach out and I grab a hammer and a box of nails. Oh no...what am I going to do now? My body continues to speak. "I could tell because you didn't smell like death. Now I have to finish the job."

Next thing I know, I'm in Kenny's arms and he's kissing me. I'm co confused. He should be scared of me, but he's not. I feel his warm tounge in my mouth and my body is kissing back. After a few minutes, Kenny pulls away and looks into my eyes, searching for something.

"Buttercup? Don't you think it would be much more effective if we just fucked in front of her while she was still alive?" Said Kenny. I hope he knew what was going on and this was part of one of his crazy plans. I felt a smile crrep across my face.

"I like the way you think Kenneth..." I never called Kenny Kenneth. What was wrong with me today? My bosy went in for another kiss, but I noticed something in his hand. "What do you have there Kenneth?"

The next thing I know Kenny is pushing a small silver cross against my forehead. I remember it as the cross I gave him when we first started going out. My body screams in pain. The place where the cross is feels really hot and I think my body is on fire. It really hurts. I look at Kenny and notice it seems as if he's in pain too, but I have a feeling he can't stand to see me like this. It hurts, It hurts! My head really kills right now. After what seems like forever, all pain leaves my body and everything is white.

I open my eyes a few seconds later and my mind is blank. All I see is Kenny and a place I don't recongnize. I blink a few times as everything starts to come into focus.

"K-kenny? Where am I?" I sound very tired, but why? My eyes are really heavy. Kenny sighs and smiles.

"You're in your garage Buttercup. Welcome back." I just stare at him. What is he talking about? I feel something heavy in my hand and look at it. Why am I holding a box of nails and a hammer? I can hear whaat sounds like a girl's muffled screams. I look over. Who is she again?

And it all slowly comes back.

"Oh No! I-I-I..." I look back and forth between Heidi and Kenny. I feel my body start to sway. I can't stay up much longer. I'm getting really sleepy right now."I-I-I'm so sorry..." I say as I start to fall toword the ground.

Thank goodness Kenny has fast reflexes. He catches me just before I hit the ground and he holds me tight. My body feels very light. All I can see is blackness, but I can still hear and feel. Kenny's body is so warm.

"Buttercup? Buttercup, wake up. Butters, please don't die." I hear Kenny plead. Kenny, I don't want to die. I want to stay here with you. I can feel myself slipping away. My body is so cold. I feel Kenny's lips brush against mine as I slowly close my eyes. I fade into nothingness.

**KENNY:**

**(A/N: I know it would work perfect right where it was, but This part is Crucial to the plotline!)**

I see them tape the breathing mask to Butters face as they put him on the stretcher. I look around. Police, ambulance, firetrucks. I see Butters mom and dad. They're talking to the police and crying. They don't know what happened. I haven't told them. I watch as they put Butters limp body into the back of the ambulance.

"May I come too. Butters is my boyfriend." I ask one of the paramedics. He looks at me sadly. He was there when everyone else came in. I was shirtless and freezing in the cold garage and Butters was held close to me. The only movement from him was a slight twitch every now and then.

"Sure, get in, but please don't do anything to put his life in danger."

"I won't." I climb into the back. As they close the door, I see a car that I immeditaly recongnize as Cartman's. I can see the person in the passenger window and it... KYLE? What is Kyle doing with Cartman, unless... oh shit. This was our worst fear. Stan and I had always thought that this might happen. I had a bad feeling that Cartman was going to try and kill Kyle again. I couldn't call in the ambulance, so I had to wait until we got to the ER. God I hope nothing bad happens to Kyle. I can't lose another person dear to me. First Butters, now Kyle. Why does God have to be so creul?

**-line-**

**Finally! Done! **

**I hope you all liked this. I thought it might have been a little weird, but I'm hoping everyone else likes it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I may or may not add a back story later as to why Butters was possesed by demons. Anyways, I left this arc open to more chapters, so I hope you will keep reading!**

**Next chapter will feature Stan. I haven't decided if it'll be a character pov or not. Well, I'm gonna work on that chapter now, so, until then!**


	10. Chapter 10 I'll save you Kyle !

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 10 - I'll Save You Kyle!**

**Disclaimer:**** Awwws... do I have to? Sigh. I do not own South Park Matt and Trey do. They are fucking Gods, but not the Gods of this universe. That is me!**

**I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I worked really hard on that. We'll find out more about Butters and Kenny later. Right now, we're going back to focusing on Stan, Kyle and Cartman.**

**-line-**

_PEVIOUSLEY:_

_Kyle has agreeed to help Cartman with his homework. Kyle thinks that Stan will be at Cartman's house to study with them. As Kyle walks into Cartman's house and into the basement, he finds out that Stan will be late. Little does he know, that Cartman is going to try and kill him, again. While Kyle's back is turned toword him, Cartman grabs hold of a wrench and brings it down hard on Kyle's head. Kyle falls to the ground in a heap, blood oozing out the side of his head. Stan remains unaware of all this, but Kenny knows because he saw Kyle in Cartman's car (yeah, it's south park. Apparently it's normal for a 14 year old to drive a car. It's the 20's all over again) as he gets in the ambulance that is taking Butters to the hospital._

-line-

**STAN:**

I lay down in my bed. I wondered what Kyle was up to. He hadn't called me or texted me. I decided to call him. It was, after all, our one year anniversary as a couple. I got up off the bed and went to the phone in the kicthen, making sure I had my cell with me too, just in case I did get a text from Kyle. I dialed the Broflovski's number on the home phone and waited for them to answer.

"Hello?" It was Ike.

"Hey Ike, it's Stan. I was wondering if Kyle was home. He hasn't called or texted me all day and it is our one year anniversary after all."

"Hold on a sec. " I could hear Ike yell on the other end. "MOM! STAN WANTS TO KNOW IF KYLE'S HOME! HE SAYS KYLE NEVER TALKED TO HIM!" I wait a few minutes. Mrs. Broflovski speaks at the other end.

"Hi Stanley, this is Shelia. Kyle said he was going to be at your house. Are you saying he hasn't come yet?"

"No, he hasn't. How long ago did he say he was coming over?"

"Two hours ago. I have to go and set up a search party for my Buballah now."

"Okay, bye." But she's already hung up. Kyle said he'd be here two hours ago, huh? Why wasn't he here yet? I was very worried. I heard my Cell ring. It was the ring tone I had set to Kyle's phone. I got a text from Kyle.

'Do you know where your precious Kyle is?' It read. Maybe Kyle left his phone at home and Ike got ahold of it? Another Text came from Kyle's phone.

'I do.' Okay, this was starting to get really weird. I was serisouly starting to get worried now. My Cell phone rang again, but this time it was Kenny calling me. I answered.

"'Sup Kenny?"

"Stan! I think Kyle's life is in danger!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I was in the ambulance with Butters, he's in a Coma right now. I hope he pulls through, but I'll tell you about that later. Anyways, just as I was getting into the ambulance, I spotted Cartman's car and Kyle was in the passenger seat!"

"WHAT?" Shit. My worst fear has come to life. Cartman's going to try to kill Kyle.

"Thanks Kenny! I'm going to Cartman's house right now. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." I hung up. I grabbed my brown jacket and ran out the door. As I got to the end of my driveway, I got another text from Kyle's phone, which I now knew was Cartman.

'Let's play a game Stan.' I texted back.

'Goddamn it Cartman! I know that's U! U better not've hurt Kyle u goddamn bastard!'

'You've got 24 hours to save Kyle's life. Here's the first clue. A little blonde phsycopath who winds up in the hospital. On his back is the clue to clue # 2'

What the fuck was Cartman talking about? Let's see... A little blonde Phsycopath. That sounds a lot like Tweek, but, Tweek's not in the hospital. Wait a minute? Didn't Kenny say something about Butters being in the ER? I get into my mom's car and drive to the hospital. She's going to kill me for using it, but this is South Park! You can drive when you're ten! I prayed to god that Cartman wouldn't kill Kyle. I'm coming to save you Kyle! I swear I'll save you!

TO BE CONTINUED...

**-line-**

**Done! Alright! Next Chapter is when Stan goes into the hospital and ends up talking to Kenny. I really hope Butters will be okay. **

**You may remember that this story was based off of another story in which the author only got through 2 chapters. I don't think he ever planned on the story turning out like this.**

**Well, Until Then!**


	11. Chapter 11 In the Hospital

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 11- In the Hospital**

**Discalimer:**** THANX SOOO MUCH FOR LOVING THIS STORY EVERYONE! The following people would like to thank you too: Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Cartman, Craig and Tweek. THANK YOU!**

**I find myself updating really fast lately. Actually, if your reading this, then I've probaly already wrote up to chapter 13. I think I might actually want to kill of Butters or Kyle, but then again... I kind of want this story to have a happy ending. Hopefully I don't change my mind. Well, keep reading and hopefully, I can write a whole other story too. Right now I'm also working on a few short stories. Ah, and by the time this story is done, my little 2 minute south park anime should be done. I hope. I was also thinking about turning my other story, Call Your Name, into an anime too.**

**Well, thanx soo much for reading, you guys are THE best, and enjoy!**

**-line-**

**STAN:**

I drove up to the hospital parking lot and parked the car. I had called Kenny and asked him where he was. He said it was room 304. I knew that room number all too well. That was the same room Kyle was in when he was in a coma for three days. It was the comatose ward. I really hoped that Kyle would never wind up there again.

I walked up to room 304, praying that the clue would be there. I've already wasted an hour getting up here, and Kyle's life was in even deeper danger every second. I hesitated when I got to the door. I really didn't want to go in. Kyle's accident was just as trumatic for me as it was for Kyle, you know, if he could remember it. After a few more minutes I walk in.

Kenny obviously doesn't notice me. He's holding Butters hand and crying. Kenny never cries. Something is wrong. Something very bad must've happened. First off, why is Butters in the hospital, second, I HAVE to find that clue and save Kyle's life. I walk up to Kenny, but stop as he starts to speak.

"Butters...I hope you can hear me. Please wake up soon. I love Buttercup, I need you. Please don't lose your memory when you wake up. If those demons try to posses you again, I'll save you. I'll do everything in my power to purify you again, I swear. Just, please... Wake up." He puts Butters hand up to his forehead and starts to cry again. I just had another question, what the fuck was Kenny talking about? Possesed? Butters was fucking possesed? Kenny did say that his personality was changing a bit.

"K-kenny?" I ask. He opens his eyes, but other then that, he doesn't move at all.

"Hi Stan." Kenny says flatly. I can tell he's tired from excesssive hours of crying.

"What happened to Butters?" It's not that I care about Butters much, although I suppose I do, he is my friend afterall, but I am curious. Kenny puts Butters hand on his stomach. Butters doesn't move. He turns to me.

"You won't believe me if I told you Stan."

"Try me. With all the shit that happens in this town, I'm pretty sure I believe in anything."

"Sigh. You're right. Well, for the past two year, I've slowly started to notice a change in Butter's personality. Sometimes, his eyes look lifeless and dead, and his voice is really flat. It's worse then Craig's." I paused and continued. "Well, earlier today I went over to Butter's house. His mom told me he was in the garage. I knew something was wrong because he's never in there. I walked into the garage and he had Heidi Turner tied up to a chair. He had a knife pressed up to her neck! He was trying to kill her! I told her to play dead."

"Dude..." I said shocked. I never knew that Butters had it in him. "What happened after that?"

"I tried to call his name, but he didn't hear me. When he finally realized I was there, he looked at me with dark lifeless eyes. He spoke in a dead voice, and trust me I know what the sounds like. I asked him why he wanted to kill Heidi. He said he was doing it for me and so that he can go to hell with me when he died. He also mentioned that he killed my first girlfriend Kelly."

"Oh I remember her. She's from getting gay with kids."

"Yeah..." He stopped and finished his story. "He said he wanted to commit suicide with me, then he told me to fuck him in front of Heidi. He kicked her and she stopped playing dead. He said he knew that she wasn't dead, and got a hammer and a box of nails. He was going to nail the nails into her eyes and whatnot! I managed to get him to stop though."

"How?" Wow. I looked over at Butters. He was hooked up to a bunch of machines. Kenny continued.

" I held this up to his forehead." He showed me a small silver cross on a chain. " He was screaming in pain for five minutes. It was horrible. I couldn't stand to see Butters in that much pain. It hurt my heart. He went back to normal, after I took the cross away. It took him a few minutes to realize what had happened, and then he... he collapsed."

"What happened to Heidi?"

"I freed her and told her to go to the church."

"How is he?" I say nodding towords Butters direction.

"His body is still cold, and all movement has stopped in his body. He won't respond to anything. He's on life support right now. I hope he wakes up soon." A tear escapes Kenny's eye.

"Kenny?" I ask. He turns back to me.

"Yeah?"

"Was Butters... was he... possesed?" Kenny doesn't say anything. "Kenny?"

"Yeah. He was." My cell phone rings. It's a text from Kyle's phone.

"Who's that?" asks Kenny. I show him the phone. "It's from Kyle? Then that means he's okay!" I shake my head.

"Cartman send that. He's got Kyle hostage. He said I have to play a game to get Kyle back and save his life. Kenny, will you help me?"

"But, Butters..."

"Goddamn it Kenny, Kyle's your friend too!"

"I know, I know, okay, I'll help. Let's read that text first." Kenny opens the text up. He gets a horrified expression on his face.

"What is it Kenny?" I'm getting worried.

"You don't want to see this Stan. Trust me." I take the cell from him anyways and I throw up as I look at the picture Cartman sent me.

The picture shows Kyle, my Kyle, tied up to a bed. I can't tell where he is. Kyle's been stripped of his clothing and has blood and bruises all over his small body. Upon further inspection, I can see words written onto his skin, blood being a subsitute for ink. The words on his chest and stomach say such words as Jew, Faggot, scum, Idiot, asshole, jersey, ginger, fucktard, shit-faced loser, and deadman. Kyle's expression is one of pain. There's blood coming out of his head, mouth and nose. I drop my phone and fall to the floor.

"Why? Why?" I scream. I start to cry. This is too much for me. Kyle. Poor Kyle. Oh God. Kyle. I swear to god I will make that fat bastard pay for what he's done to you.

**KENNY:**

I've agreed to help Stan find Kyle and save him, even though I want to stay by my Buttercups side until he wakes. I pray to god I'll be soon. Please...wake up Butters...

I look at the text that Stan's recieved from Cartman-on-Kyle's-phone. It's a picture message. I open it up and...oh god. Oh my fucking god. There's no way I can show this to Stan. No way in hell. I don't think he can handle it.

"What is it Kenny?" Stan asks in a worried voice.

"You don't want to see this Stan. Trust me." I reply. I try to delete the message before Stan reaches for the phone but Stan is too fast. He takes the phone from me and his face immedietley turns into one of horror. He throws up and drops the phone. He falls to his knees and starts screaming.

"Why? Why?" Stan starts to cry. I knew he couldn't handle it. Kyle was Stan's boyfriend, and I know that if someone had done that to my Butters, I would fucking kill them. I walk over to Stan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cartman is a real work of fuckery." I say. Stan sniffles as he starts to speak.

"Kennny... I, sniff, need to look at Butter's back."

"Why?"

"I think Cartman wrote on his back too." I wondered when the heck Cartman would've been able to, but I agreed.

"Okay, but we have to make sure that the doctor don't find out." Stan nods. We go over to Butters. I sit on the bed and hold him close to me. He's limp. I hate how he won't respond to me at all. He's pratically dead to the world. Stan lifts up the back of his shirt. It looks like he's reading something.

"Is it there? Cartman didn't write it with a knife did he?"

"It's here and no he didn't. It was written in sharpie."

"What does it say?"

"In the movie 'I know what you did last summer', something happened in the trunk of the one car."

"Well?"

"That's all." Stan says as he pulls down Butters shirt. He helps me lay Butters back down.

"I think he means that the next clue is in your mom's car." I said. It seemed like the obvious answer. I am smarter then I look and people take me for. That's the reason I'm Mysterion.

"Alright. Let's go Kenny. I can't do this alone. I need you."

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes to say bye to Butters."

"Sure dude." Stan says as he leaves the room. I go over to Butter's bedside and pull the blanket over his shoulders. I sit down and take his hand, which I left exposed.

"Buttercup?" I ask the lifeless body of Butters. Just as I thought. He doesn't respond. I continue. " Buttercup, if you can hear me, it's Kenny. I'm going with Stan to help save Kyle. I'm close to losing you and I can't handle losing another friend. If you wake up when I'm gone, please don't hate me for being the first person you see. I want to stay here and be with you, but I have to help Stan. I love you Buttercup, please wake up soon." He's motionless as I bend over and kiss his lips. He doesn't even twitch.

I make my way over to the door and take one last look back. Butters looks so small hooked up to all of the machines. I close my eyes. I hope you don't wake up while I'm gone. I want to be the first person you see when you open your eyes. I sigh and open the door. As I close it I say one thing.

"I love you..."

**-line-**

**I don't know about you, but right now I feel really bad for Kenny, Butters, Stan AND Kyle. As of the end of this Chapter, Stan has already wasted 2 1/2 hours searching for clues to save Kyle's life. I just noticed I could just make Stan go to Cartman's house to save Kyle, but 1) That would be no fun. This is much more interesting. 2) Kyle and Cartman are NOT at Cartman's house. I'm not telling you where they are, you have to keep reading. **

**Well, I'm off to write chapter 12 now, and well, by the time you read this, i'll be writing chapter 13. So, Until Then! (I say that too much.) **


	12. Chapter 12 TVTSNHBM

**Remember Me Kyle**

**Chapter 12- The Video That Should Not Have Been Made.**

**Disclaimer:**** God I hate these, so fuck discalimers, and what not. Matt and Trey own South Park, Yadda, yadda,yadda, and I own this story line now. Woot for that!**

**So, the story line so far: Kyle has anmesia and at first he has to get it back. He falls in love with Stan, and Stan falls in love with him too. Stan dumps Wendy for Kyle. Kenny notices a change in his boyfriend, Butters, personality. A year later, and Stan and Kyle are still dating. Kenny and Butters have been going out for two years. Craig and Tweek are pre-engaged. Cartman invites Kyle over to his house to help him and Stan study Math. Kyle agrees not knowing that Stan is not there and was never ment to be there. Cartman knocks Kyle out and tourtures an unconscience Kyle. **

**Kenny goes over to Butters house where he finds that Butters is trying to kill Heidi Turner. Kenny comes to the conculsion that Butters body is possesed by demons and uses a small cross that Butters gave him to return Butters to normal. Butters faints and Kenny frees Heidi. Heidi goes to the church to see if she can help Butters, as Kenny tries to save Butters life.**

**Stan calls up the Broflovski household, only to find that Kyle was suppose to be at Stan's house. He recieves a series of texts from Cartman, who is using Kyle's Cell phone. Cartman tells Stan that he has to play a game that involves solving a series of clues to find more clues that will eventually lead to Kyle's whereabouts. The first Clue leads to Hells Pass Hospital, where Stan finds Kenny crying over Butters who is now in a Coma with no signs of waking up. **

**Stan recieves a picture of a tourtured Kyle and throws up. He now has Kenny to help him as they race to save Kyle, who is closer to dying every second. The second clue is on Butter's back and leads the two boys to Stan's mom's Car. **

**That's where we left off, and so let's hope they can find Kyle soon and let's hope Butters wakes up when Kenny comes back. Also, I think the rest of this story is going to end up being diffrent OC's pov's. Enjoy!**

**-line-**

**STAN:**

Kenny and I run to my mom's car. I check the time on my cell. I only have 22 and a half hours to save Kyle. I pray to god I'll make it in time. I open the trunk of the car and find a bag that has a few of the items I gave to Kyle as a present and a dvd case that is black with red letter that say 'For Stanley Marsh.'. With it includes a typed note.

'Dear Stan,

You've gotten pretty far, but not far enough. Did you get that picture yet? I'm sure you did. I've timed everything out just right and made sure you won't make it in time anyways. This Jew is going down. He'll pay for what he did to me. HE WILL PAY!

Anyways, Kyle and I made a little video for you. You have to watch this because the next clue is hidden somewhere on this tape. I don't know where I put the clue, so you have to watch every single minute of it. Right down to the very end Stan. We hope you like it.

Love, Cartman.

P.S. By now you should have Approximently 22 1/2 hours left. It doesn't matter in the end. It's fun to play with you, but you'll never save Kyle anyways. '

I can't believe what I'm reading. He really did have everything timed down just right. Shit. I have to save Kyle, I just have to! Kenny grabs the letter and reads it. He shakes his head. I think he's just as surpised as me that Cartman was this smart.

"What should we do Kenny?" I ask. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Kenny points to the dvd case.

"I guess we have to watch that. Let's go to Craig's house."

"Why Craig's?" I ask. Well, now that I think about it, Kenny was too poor to afford a dvd player, my mom was going to kill me if I came back with her car, and we couldn't go to Kyle's! I had a feeling that whatever was on that tape, none of the Broflovski's should see. "You're right. I just hope he's not too busy with Tweek."

We hop into my mom's car and drive to Craig Tucker's house.

**Craig:**

I'm in the heat of the moment. I know we're not sexing it up right now, but I don't care. Tweek's lips are interlocked in mine, his tounge reexploring every inch of my mouth. I'm doing the same to him. We only seperate for breaths of air. He's already knocked my hat off and is running his fingers through my hair. I love Tweek so much. I never want this to end, ever. I put my hand up Tweek's shirt. He lets out a small moan. Amazing how just my touch is enough to pleasure him. I don't know how Tweek does it, but he doesn't twitch at all as I hold him close. He never twitches when we make out. Never. I go and unbutton his shirt. I slide it off his shoulders. Tweek undos the button and zipper on my jeans. My shirt is already off. I lay down on the couch, Tweek on top of me and...

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

Damn.

Tweek starts to twitch again as he struggles to put back on his shirt.

"Gah! It's the, nngh, Gnomes!"

"Calm down Tweek. It's not the gnomes." I laugh a little.

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I unlock the door only to see my friends Kenny McCormic and Stan Marsh. I greet them with the usual finger.

"Are we inturrupting something?" Asks Kenny. I can tell he's trying to be cheery, but he's not.

"What the fuck do you want."

"We need to use your dvd player. It's important."

"Give me one good reason I should let you in?"

"PLEASE!" Yells Stan, I see tears in his eyes. "Cartman's kiddnapped Kyle and this disc may be the only thing that can lead me to him." I remembered what happened about a year ago. Cartman tried to kill Kyle, put instead Kyle lived and got anmesia. I knew this was not good. I thought about being in that same situation, except Tweek was Kyle and the Gnomes were Cartman. I sighed.

"Yeah, come in. I hope you save him soon."

"Thanks dude." I flipped them off.

I show Stan and Kenny to the living room. Thank goodness my parents were not at home. The were in denver with ruby visiting my uncle Terry. They wanted me to stay home and watch the house. I found this a good time to fuck Tweek all I wanted for the next two weeks, and then Stan and Kenny show up wanting to use my dvd player because it might be the only way to save Kyle's life. Needless to say, I was pissed off.

Stan pops in the dvd player and clicks play. I immedietly cover Tweek's eyes as a see a horrifiying sight. Kyle is on a bed. He's butt naked and has brusies and cutss all over his body. He's unconscience and I start to notice that those cuts are indeed words.

"Alright Jew, time to get what's coming to ya." I can hear the fatass's voice. Cartman comes into view with a black ski mask over his face. He's shirtless. "Hey ya Stan. I'm making this little video just for you. I also got a little help from a little spazzy friend of your. heh heh heh heh."

Tweek looks at the t.v. The four of use continue to watch.

"Why don't we introduce that little friend now. Come on out, little firend."

"Yes..." I recongize that voice, but I can't tell who it is. It seems really familiar. I continue to watch as someone else comes to view on the camera. I stare in horror I see Tweek come into focus.

"What the..."

**TWEEK:**

"Yes..." says a voice off camera. I think I've heard that voice before. I look up at Craig. It seems he knows that voice too. I notice Craig's face change to one of complete and utter shock.

"What the..." He looks at me, confusion in his eyes. I notice Kenny staring at me, his face just as shocked as Craig's and I notice Stan's face. It looks like he's about to kill me. What did I do wrong?

In a panic I look at the t.v. only to see...me? What the heck? Why was I in a room with Kyle on the bed and Cartman in a ski mask? This made no sense. It must be the goddamn gnomes again, because my underwear is missing, as well as my clothes. I notice Cartman's not wearing clothes either.

"Before you do anything to poor little Tweek, please take note that he is under hypnosis. He won't remember a thing until after this video and that's your clue. Don't fastword to the end, because Tweek has to watch ALL of it! Isn't that right, Tweekers?"

"Yes..." I stare in horror. I hear a growl escape from Craig's throat. I think he's mad at me. I don't even know how I came to be under Cartman's power! I look up at Craig, fearing the worst. He's glaring at the t.v. He turns to me and his expression softens.

"Tweek, I don't blame you for any of this, and I never will." He said in a soft soothing voice, his hand on my shoulder. "Tweekers, please try to watch all of this tape. You might be the only person who can save Kyle." I nod and turn my attention back to the screen.

"What you are about to see is not for the faint of heart." Oh crap! I was faint of heart! But I have to watch this. I have to help save my friend.

**STAN:**

"Tweek, I don't blame you for any of this, and I never will." Craig said in a soothing voice. He was right. The poor kid was under hypnosis. I was really hating Cartman's guts right now. I swear I'll kill him when I find him. I was snapped out of my thoughs as Craig continued to speak. "Tweekers, please try ro watch all of this tape. You might be the only person who can save Kyle." My head snaps back to the screen as Cartman talks.

"What you are about to see is not for the faint of heart." I braced myself for what I was about to see. And let me tell you, none of the four of us were ready.

Cartman and Tweek turned Kyle onto his back, were yet again, more profanities were written. Tweek tied Kye's arms to the bed posts with rope and did the same with his feet. Cartman made sure he had a clear shot at Kyle's entrance. Tweek brought out what like salt. I noticed them to be smelling salt, becuase Tweek held it up to Kyle's nose and his eyes started to flutter. Kyle slowly opened his eyes. They only opened halfway, but you could tell he was in a daze.

"Stan...?" I could hear Kyle's voice barley a whisper. I looked over at Tweek. His eyes were glued to the screen, his expression blank. It seemed like he was under hypnosis again.

"Hey Kahl..." Kyle looks up. He's really weak. He tries to get up, but can't. His expression is fearful.

"W-who are you?" He squeaks out. Kyle has given up trying to stuggle. He looks defeated. I can't stand to see Kyle like this. I have to help him fast, but I can't do a goddamn thing until this fucking video is done!

Cartman gets on top of Kyle and grabs his hair and pulls up. Kyle winces in pain.

"You an me are gonna have some fun Jew." He pushes Kyle's head into the bed. Then, to my horror, Cartman thrusts into Kyle's anus. Kyle screams in pain. Cartman does this over and over again. Kyle screaming in pain until he can't scream anymore. He knows if useless and he starts to pass out.

"Tweek! Go get the needle that has the special drug in it. We can't have out little Jew friend passing out before you've had your, now can we?"

"Yes..." Tweek goes off camera. He returrns a moment later with a needle that has sometype of black liquid in it. Tweek injects it into Kyle's forehead. Kyle shutters. I know he wants to pass out, I know he wants to leave his body, but for some reason he can't. His eyes stay open, he's not trying to fall asleep anymore.

"I've drugged Kahl up with a special type of drug that won't let you fall asleep, for at least two hours. Now this drug has only been tested on two individuals. Thier names were Timmy and Jimmy. Timmy died and Jimmy lived. So, basically put, Kyle only has a fifty/fifty chance of NOT dying from this drug." Fuck that goddamn bastard. I don't know how many hours ago he made this video, but Kyle had better not be dead!

Cartman continues to defile my boyfriend as I watch in horror. That's all I can do. I don't know where Kyle is and I don't know if he's still alive or not. All I can do is watch...and pray. Goddamn it.

"Okay Tweek, it's your turn." Says Cartman as he gets off of Kyle.

"Yes..." Says Tweek as he stradles Kyle and mimics Cartman's actions. I'm really, really starting to hate Cartman. If I could get a hold of Jesus, I would. He could stop this, but noooo. Stupid Jesus is decided to take a vaction to Jerusalem and the goddamn son of christ, doen't carry a cell phone! At the moment I was starting to actually agree with The Mole on this one. Maybe god really doesn't exist? I know Satan does, he come to earth regually, but god does not.

After every 15 minutes Cartman and Tweek kept switching back and forth. It was kind of tramatic to watch these two rape Kyle. I couldn't hate Tweek, he wasn't in his right state of mind, but Cartman, now Cartman I COULD hate! Finally the rape stopped. Cartman, Tweek and Kyle all gasping for air. Kyle's eyes looked dull and lifeless. He was so fucking stoned.

"Alright, that's it. I hope you enjoyed our little video Stan. It's a keeper, trust me. Now Tweek. As soon as the words The End come up on screen, you can show Stan the clue. By the way Stan, only about 20 hours left to try and save your boyfriend. Time's running out."

"Yes..." Says the Tweek sitting in Craig's living room. He gets up, as if in a trance. He goes into his backpack and pulls out a note that says 'CARTMAN'S HOUSE'. I guess I know where I've got to go.

**CRAIG:**

"Yes..." Says Tweek. He gets up. I know he's not himself. I think he's under hypnosis again. I have a feeling that happened when he heard his voice on the disc. One of the things I love most about Tweek Tweak is that he has a very angelic voice. Kenny and I always argue over which one of our Angels is more beautiful Tweek or Butters. Kenny often tells me that Damien says that his angel beats ours. That would probaly be because Pip really is an angel now. We all knew Pip would go to heaven, after all, he did die trying to protect the town. I always felt sorry for bullying him like I did. Anyways, back on track. Cartman made Tweek's voice dead. He flatlined it! That bastard! He also made my Tweekers rape Kyle. I will fucking murder that fatass! Right now I had to snap Tweek out of this.

I grabbed Tweek by his shoulders and shook him.

"Tweek! Tweek! Snap out of it!" Tweek still has a zoned out expression on his face. I only know one way to wake him up. I hold his face in my hands and stare into his eyes. I don't think he can see me in his trance. I bring his face close and put my lips on his. I pull away and stare into his face. He blinks.

"C-craig...?" He's very dazed and tired, I can tell. Nobody knows my Tweek better then me. "W-what, nngh, happened?" I hug him close

"Everything's okay Tweekers." I sniff his hair. I never want to let go because I never, ever want someone to contol my Tweek. Tweek is mine. He belongs to me and no one else. I look over at Stan and Kyle.

"I guess you have your next clue."

"Yeah. To the fatass's home."

"Good luck. I hope you save Kyle."

"Thanks dude." Stan and Kenny walk out. I focus on my "problem". I focus all my attention back on Tweek.

"Craig...What did I, nngh, do?" I don't want to talk about it.

"You...it's nothing. Everyone knows it's not your fault."

"Craig..." I look at my spaz. He's swaying a bit. He looks sleepy. Must be the effects of being in a trance. "Craig, I'm kind of, nngh, tired."

"It's okay Tweekers. Go to sleep, I'm right here. I'll protect you, so just go to sleep." Tweek rests his head on in my chest and slowly falls asleep. His body got slightly heavier.

I picked him up and carried him to the couch. I placed him on it and covered him up with a nearby blanket. He has such a beautiful face. I love him so much. I swear Tweek that Cartman will pay for controlling you. I swear I will if it's the last thing I do.

**-line-**

**Oh my gwwwad! You're all gonna think I'm a huge pshyco for the way this story's going. I just got a few words to say regarding this story. 1) Things can only get worse before they get better. 2) There will be about 2 diffrent endings for this story. I'm going to end it good, and then write the ending for the alternate universe. Probaly, I haven't decided yet.**

**The next chapter will start with Stan and Kenny at Cartman's house. Then I'll probaly write about what's going on with Cartman and Kyle. Right now we only have a small glipse of what's going on.**

**I just hope that by the end of this story you don't all hate me. Anyways. I'll update as soon as I can and, wow, I am just in a great mood. Well, until then!**


	13. Chapter 13 Yet Another Video

**Remember Me Kyle**

**Chapter 13- Yet Another Video...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own South Park, however, once I win the jackpot, I will buy the rights to South Park from Matt and Trey. BE WARNED MS AND TP!**

**Alright, so...as I said in the last chapter, this is going to be another one of those chapters in which we see Kyle get tourtured of being forced to perform in some type of sexual act. Stan and Kenny can't do anything to help, and Butters is still in a coma. I'm hoping this will be the last chapter that has really big perverted, pshycotic...and creepy stuff in it. It really depends on how I'm feeling and how far I want to go in this story.**

**So In this chapter we will be viewing the story through Stan, Kenny, Cartman's and Kyle's point of view. Stan now has only 20 hours to save Kyle's life. That seems like a lot of time, but it's really not. Well, continue reading and lets see where this story goes.**

**-line-**

**STAN:**

Thank god I know where puts the keys to the house. I don't know if Cartman is home or not, and I don't know what await Kenny and I when we go into this house, but I hope I'm not too late. I only have 20 hours left to save Kyle's life.

I know 's not home. Kenny told me she'd be at a photoshoot for CrackWhore Magazine. I still can't believe Kenny reads that, although he assures me it's not because he's in love with Cartman's mom. I find the Key with no problem and let myself in. I turn on the hallway light and find a note taped to the wall.

'Go down to the basement. That's where you'll find your next clue.'

"I guess we have to go down to the basement Kenny." I say as I look over at Kenny. He nods and leads the way.

"I just hope Cartman doesn't try to ambush us." Turns out Kenny and I were thinking the exact same thing.

Kenny and I walk down into the basement. Not much is there except a tv and vcr, a couch, a dining room table, chairs to that table, , a kettle with hot water, and...wait. What? and some hot water? I decide to check this out. I walk over to the table and sure enough, there is another note and another video. This time the video is on a tape so it can go into the vcr. I read the note.

'Watch this movie, I swear you'll just love it Stan. Kyle and I made it together. After you watch this, it's time for a mini game. After the movie, you and Kenny will each have a cup. One is filled with a deadly drug that will kill you within 5 minutes, the other is completely fine. Choose the right one and you can continue on your futile adventure to try and save Kyle.

Oh, and, don't try not to follow my instructions, because I am always watching. I can see everything you do. If my orders fail to be followed, I will kill Kyle without any hesitation and I will make sure to make it so gruesome, that even if they do manage to find the body, they'll never be able to tell that it's Kyle. Good-luck. NOT!'

"Do you think he's really watching us?" I ask Kenny who's at my side reading the note.

"Probaly. I mean when you think about it, he has been right this entire time. He wrote a note on Butters back, making you come to the hospital to find me. He knew I'd help you out. He somehow managed to get that DVD into your mom's car, and he even knew we'd go to Craig's house! He knew Tweek was going to be there, so before hand he put Tweek under hypnotic suggestion, making him rape Kyle. He forced us to watch that whole thing making sure Tweek was the only one who could give us the clue. Even here, in this note, he knew I'd be coming with you. I think we'd better do as he says Stan, let's do this and save Kyle."

"How do you think he managed to figure this all out?"

"He's one smart-fatass." I pick up the tape. Kenny's right. I'd better do what Cartman says. He's got Kyle's life in his hands afterall. I only wish there was more I could do. I walk over to the tv and put the tape into the vcr. I sit on the couch and a few moments later, I see Kyle's soulless face.

He's conscience, that's good. I could tell he's been through a lot. It seems like he just wants to give up. He looks at the camera and begins to speak.

"Stan, it's Kyle. I-I love it here. I get fucked constantley and I've grown to love Cartman. He made me see all of the lies you told me. You said I'd get my memory back, but I haven't. You said you would protect me no matter what, but I still got kiddnapped by Cartman. I've been tortured and beaten and Cartman says days have come by and you still haven't even tried to search for me. Now I see I was wrong to trust you and cling to the first thing I saw when I woke up. I was stupid. I hate you Stan. Now I'm going to prove to the world how much I love Cartman."

I'm heartbroken at what I hear. I can't believe that Cartman brainwashed Kyle! That is so low! That bastard, I swear... and then I notice it. Tears are in Kyle's eyes. He mouths 'I still love you Stan. I'm sorry.'. I know he still loves me. Maybe Cartman didn't brainwash him after all.

I'm shocked at what I see next. Kyle bends down. He's still naked. Kyle's head is right where Cartman's dick is. Cartman is naked too. I see a sly smile spread across Cartman's face as Kyle puts his mouth around Cartman's member and starts to suck. He wraps his tounge around and bobs his head up and down. Cartman is pleased as he moans. I can tell Cartman is very pleasured by this. I know this because I was always pleasured when Kyle did this to me. He's an awesome cock sucker.

Cartman continues to pant as Kyle continues oral sexing Cartman. Kyle's crying. I know he doesn't want to do this. Kyle loves me and only me. I far as I knew, he never loved another. After 5 minutes or so, Cartman get's Kyle to stop. He grabs Kyle by his hair and yanks him up. Kyle screams in pain as Cartman tells him to shut up. He puts a small blade to Kyle's throat.

"Now tell Stan that you're a dirty fiithy slut Jew!"

"I-i'm a d-dirty filthy s-slut!" He's bawling his eyes out now. I want to save him so bad, but I still don't know where he is.

"This video has now ended Stan. Please feel free to choose one of the and eat it. Kenny, you may have one too. Bye!" And with that the video shuts off. I soooo hate Cartman right now. How dare he make my Kyle cry. He will pay for this! I swear it. I look over to Kenny.

"Well, should we eat the ?" Kenny nods as he walks over to the cups of ramen. He takes the kettle and pours the hot water into the two cups. Now we wait for 3 minutes for them to cook.

"You know," Starts Kenny. I look over at him. "I really hope Butters will be okay. I want him to wake up soon, but I want to be the first person he sees when he opens his eyes."

"Why are talking about this Kenny?" I ask.

"Because. I want to save Butters, you want to save Kyle. I hope we both can."

"Don't say 'hope' like that Kenny! We will save Kyle and Butters! WE WILL!" Kenny is silent as he opens his . "Kenny? Are you sure you want to eat that? You might die!"

"We have to try. If we don't, Kyle might die. Don't worry though, with my luck, I probaly have the one that has the poison in it." He's right. I have to take this chance. I don't want to, but I have too. For Kyle's sake.

Kenny and I slup down the soup. We wait a few minutes. Nothing happens. I knew Cartman was just yanking our chain. I start to get up, but a wave of dizziness washes over me. Damn it! I ended up getting the poisoned cup of noodles! Kyle! I... I...I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to save you. Please forgive me.

"Dude, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Kenny..." I whisper. I force myself to say more. "Kenny. I think I'm going to die. Good-by..." I can't say anymore as my head hits the table hard. Everything fades to blackness. I'm sorry Kyle. I'm so sorry.

**KENNY:**

Cartman was sick and twisted! That bastard was not getting away with this. I ate my as Stan ate his. I wasn't too worried about me dying. I always come back, but I was worried about Stan, Kyle, and most of all, Butters. Stan has finished his noodles and starts to get up, but he falls back into his seat.

"Dude, are you okay?" Stan's face is really pale. His eyes are hazed over.

"Kenny..." He manages to whisper. Oh my god. Don't tell me he... "Kenny. I think I'm going to die. Good-by..." His head hits the table with a loud whack. His body going limp.

Damn. Stan got the drugged noodles. I reach out and grab his wrist. I check for a pulse. There is one. It's steady too. He's breathing just fine. Good. He's alive.

A few seconds later, my head starts spinning. damn. I really did get the poisoned cup. I know this because my body is cold and my heart stops. I fall to the floor as I call up Butters angelic face in my mind. I miss you soo much. I'll be back though. Just give me a day or so. I pass out, seeing nothing, feeling the chill of death.

-line-

**CARTMAN:**

I checked the time on my watch. almost 9. Good. By now, I would assume that Kenny chose the poisoned cup, and was dead. I also assumed that Stan was passed out at the table, in deep sleep. Good. It was time to go.

I knew Stan would be pissed off when he saw those videos. I didn't want to do that stuff with the goddamn Jew, but I did. That's what Kyle gets for messing with me, and that's what Stan gets for being Kyle's boyfriend and breaking Wendy's heart. I sighed. I loved Wendy so much, but she would never go for a guy like me. Right now, she's gone back to dating Token.

Kyle was currently half way dressed and was tied up to a cross. I don't know why I turned into such a sicko for this, but it's been fun.

"Kahl, We're leaving now, and then I think I'll pay your little boyfriend a visit." I laugh a little. Stan has no idea what's in store for him. Kyle lifts up his head. He's very weak and his spirit's been crushed. He's surrendered to me, even asking for me to just kill him. I won't do that until the next 18 hours are up.

"D-damn you..." He has no strength left. I go and untie him and put duct tape over his mouth. He tires to stuggle, but I can't let that happen. I take the hammer from my tool belt and hit him on the back of his head. It starts to bleed. This kid's a freaking mess. It doesn't matter. His life will be over soon, and no one can stop me.

I drag Kyle's lifeless body to my car and stuff him in the back seats. I start it up, and drive off into the night. Don't worry Kyle, it'll all be over soon.

**KYLE:**

I'm awake, but just barely. I wonder where Stan is. I hope he's looking for me, but I also hope he's not. Cartman is so dangerous, I just don't want Stan anywhere near him. I would just kill myself if anything happened to Stan.

"Kahl, We're leaving now, and then I think I'll pay your little boyfriend a visit." Cartman chuckled. I really hated him. He better stay away from Stan. I can't tell if hours or days have passed since I was kidnapped. I been in and out of conscieness. I wish Stan was here to save me.

"D-damn you..." I manage to say weakly. That's about all I can manage as Cartman goes to untie me from where ever I was tied up to this time. I try to struggle, but Cartman hits me in the head with something hard.

As I close my eyes, I can see Butters and Kenny, but they can't see each other for some reason. I try to call out, but I can't. I slowly fall asleep as I feel myself leaving my body. Then I see...

Blackness.

**-line-**

** Well, that's finally done. Now to figure out what to do for the next chapter. Also, you ay have noticed that I switched the rating to M. You should know the reason why by now. **

** I'm not gonna talk much here, but the next chapter won't have Stan in it. Or Kenny. Just Butters and Kyle. So, until then!**


	14. Filler 1

**FILLER:**

Okay so, I have something to say. I've been grounded from the computer for at least another week. All my other chapters are on my laptop, and the only computers I can use are at school, so yeah...it's gonna be a while before I can update any more to this story. Sorry for all the inconvience.

In the meantime, however, I can answer any random questions you have about this story or anything. I know it's not much, but eh, I have nothing better to do. Next time I get grounded, the filler will probaly be about Craig and Tweek, since we don't really ever find out what happens after Tweek falls asleep.

So yeah, sorry and what not, I hate my mum, and hopefully, I get my computer back soon ('scool,it'snot,trustme,'tletmewatchtheomen666,whichiskindoftrue,.!)

So,until then!


	15. Chapter 14 My Spirit

**Remember Me Kyle**

**Chapter 14- My Spirit...**

**Disclaimer:**** ...**

**So right now, this chapter focuses on Kyle and Butters, who are both having OBE's. Butters is currently in a coma, and Kyle is in Cartman's mom's car being brought to somewhere else. Hopefully this chapter turns out good. PLEASE REVIEW! I have no idea how this chapter is gonna turn out.**

**(YES! I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! I'M SOOO HAPPY! Thanx 2 all 4 being patient with me! Because I couldn't update for so long, I'm uploading 3 chapters today. It might take a while before I can upload any more, because I have to get into the feel for this story again...and write more chapters. Please be patient for me! Thank-you!)**

**-line-**

**BUTTERS:**

I felt my spirit leave my body. I traveled upword. The light was so warm and bright. Then I saw him. Kenny. It looked like he was giving me CPR. The light slowly disappeared as my spirit descended back to the earth. I start to breath on my own, but I'm not exactly in my body. I can see my body shaking as Kenny wraps his orange parka over me and holds me close to his chest. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the cell phone he'd been saving up to buy.

"Help! Please! My boyfriend just collapsed on the garage floor and his body is cold, really cold and his body is shivering uncontrollably." Kenny sounds like he's in a panic. He pauses to listen to the person on the other end. "Yes, I just performed CPR and now he's breathing on his own. Hurry. I don't know if he'll last much longer." He pauses again. "Thank-you."

He put the phone down. I could tell he was cold, but he kept me close. He cradled me in his arms talking to me, telling me everything was going to be okay. Telling me to hang in there. He never left my side for the whole ten minutes. I go closer to my body. I can see Kenny is crying. I'm touched. Kenny loves me so much. Kenny never cries. That just shows how much he cares about me. I want to hug him, but my body just twitches.

The paramedics come try to pull my body away from Kenny. Kenny doesn't give it up so easily. When the paramedics finally get Kenny to release my body, they come to the conclusion that i'm having a few problems breathing. They say i'm not getting enough air. They put a Oxygen mask over my mouth and put me on the strecher.

I can see my my mom and dad. They're talking to the police, who is holding the bloodied knife and cloth that I had used try and kill Heidi Turner with. I don't care what they're saying. All I care about right now is Kenny. He walks up to one of the paramedics as they put my lifeless body in the ambulance. I continue to twitch.

"May I come too. Butters is my boyfriend."

"Sure, get in, but please don't do anything to put his life in danger."

"I won't." Kenny would never do any thing to hurt me. As I watch Kenny's face, I notice that it turns fearful. I wonder why?

-line-

It's a few hours later and they've put me in another room. There's no one else here but my body and Kenny. My body has now stopped moving completely, and I'm hooked up to all these machines. Kenny is crying and talking to me.

"Butters...I hope you can hear me. Please wake up soon. I love Buttercup, I need you. Please don't lose your memory when you wake up. If those demons try to posses you again, I'll save you. I'll do everything in my power to purify you again, I swear. Just, please... Wake up." He puts my cold lifeless hand to his forehead and continues to sob. I really hate myself right now for putting Kenny in this much pain.

"K-kenny?" I turn around. It's Stan. I was so focused on Kenny, I hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Hi Stan."

"What happened to Butters?" He looked at my body. I could tell he was concerned.

"You won't believe me if I told you Stan."

"Try me. With all the shit that happens in this town, I'm pretty sure I believe in anything."

"Sigh. You're right. Well, for the past two year, I've slowly started to notice a change in Butter's personality. Sometimes, his eyes look lifeless and dead, and his voice is really flat. It's worse then Craig's." Kenny starts to retell the events that took place to cause me to go into this coma. "Well, earlier today I went over to Butter's house. His mom told me he was in the garage. I knew something was wrong because he's never in there. I walked into the garage and he had Heidi Turner tied up to a chair. He had a knife pressed up to her neck! He was trying to kill her! I told her to play dead."

"Dude..." Whispers Stan. He looks at my body in shock. "What happened after that?"

"I tried to call his name, but he didn't hear me. When he finally realized I was there, he looked at me with dark lifeless eyes. He spoke in a dead voice, and trust me I know what the sounds like. I asked him why he wanted to kill Heidi. He said he was doing it for me and so that he can go to hell with me when he died. He also mentioned that he killed my first girlfriend Kelly."

"Oh I remember her. She's from getting gay with kids."

"Yeah..." He stopped and finished his story. "He said he wanted to commit suicide with me, then he told me to fuck him in front of Heidi. He kicked her and she stopped playing dead. He said he knew that she wasn't dead, and got a hammer and a box of nails. He was going to nail the nails into her eyes and whatnot! I managed to get him to stop though."

"How?" Stan looks at my body again.

" I held this up to his forehead." He shows Stan the little silver cross I had got him for when we first started going out. I remember I was afraid of him going to Hell, so I gave it to him, hoping it would make sure he'd go to heaven for a little bit. Kenny Continued. " He was screaming in pain for five minutes. It was horrible. I couldn't stand to see Butters in that much pain. It hurt my heart. He went back to normal, after I took the cross away. It took him a few minutes to realize what had happened, and then he... he collapsed."

"What happened to Heidi?" I was wondering that too.

"I freed her and told her to go to the church."

"How is he?"

"His body is still cold, and all movement has stopped in his body. He won't respond to anything. He's on life support right now. I hope he wakes up soon." A tear escapes Kenny's eye.

"Kenny?" Asks Stan. Kenny turns to him.

"Yeah?"

"Was Butters... was he... possesed?" I knew I was. I'm not sure how I came to be possesed in the first place, but it would explain why I said and this those things against my will. Kenny didn't say anything. "Kenny?"

"Yeah. He was." I hear a phone ring. It's coming from Stan's phone.

"Who's that?" Stan shows him the phone. "It's from Kyle? Then that means he's okay!" Stan shakes his head.

"Cartman send that. He's got Kyle hostage. He said I have to play a game to get Kyle back and save his life. Kenny, will you help me?"

"But, Butters..."

"Goddamn it Kenny, Kyle's your friend too!" I want to tell Kenny that I'll be fine. He needs to help Kyle.

"I know, I know, okay, I'll help. Let's read that text first." He opens up the text and his face changes to one of horror.

"What is it Kenny?" Asks Stan in a worried voice. I want to know what the text said too, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't.

"You don't want to see this Stan. Trust me." Stan takes the Cell phone from Kenny. His face goes completely pale. He drops the phone and falls to his knees.

"Why? Why?" Stan starts to scream. He's on the verge of tears. Kenny puts a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Cartman is a real work of fuckery."

"Kennny... I, sniff, need to look at Butter's back."

"Why?"

"I think Cartman wrote on his back too." That's right. I remember walking over to Cartman's house and he asked me for a favour. I wonder what he wrote?

"Okay, but we have to make sure that the doctor don't find out." Kenny and Stan sit me up. Stan pulls up the back of my shirt and starts to read.

"Is it there? Cartman didn't write it with a knife did he?" Asks Kenny.

"It's here and no he didn't. It was written in sharpie." I know I'm going to be grounded for what's happened to me so far. I'm gonna get even more grounded for letting write on my back.

"What does it say?"

"In the movie 'I know what you did last summer', something happened in the trunk of the one car."

"Well?"

"That's all." Says Stan as he pulls back down my shirt and helps Kenny lay me back down.

"I think he means that the next clue is in your mom's car." Kenny was probaly right. He's a lot smarter then people give him credit for.

"Alright. Let's go Kenny. I can't do this alone. I need you."

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes to say bye to Butters."

"Sure dude." Stan leaves the room as Kenny comes over to my bedside. He pulls the blanket over my shoulder and holds my exposed hand.

"Buttercup?" He asks me. I want to hug him and tell him that everything will be okay. " Buttercup, if you can hear me, it's Kenny. I'm going with Stan to help save Kyle. I'm close to losing you and I can't handle losing another friend. If you wake up when I'm gone, please don't hate me for not being the first person you see. I want to stay here and be with you, but I have to help Stan. I love you Buttercup, please wake up soon." He bends over and kisses my lips. I want to kiss back, but I can't. I'm not even in my body at the moment.

He walks over to the door and has looks over one last time.

"I love you..." He leaves. Kenny, I love you too. I'll wait until you come back to wake up. In the meantime, I want to help you save Kyle. I know I can fly and go through walls, so I'll try to find Kyle for you."

**KYLE:**

I felt like I was floating. Everything was black. I remember something hard hitting my head and then, what? Quickly, like a movie, I get a flash back.

_I'm in Cartman's room. He stepped out for a few minutes, probaly to use the bathroom. I was happy that Cartman apoligized. He was having a small problem in math, so I agreed to come over and help him study. We had a big math test the next day. Cartman came back and walked over to his desk._

_ "So Kahl. You got the whole school to ignore me. I should've notice you would have that much power, since you are a Jew and all."_

_ "Cartman... let's just leave that all behind us. Let's just be friends again."_

_ "I'm sorry Kahl, I can't just let this slide."_

_ "What are you...?"_

_ "EVEN MY OWN MOM TURNED AGAINST ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS KAHL?"_

_ I wince. Cartman has never yelled that loud before._

_ "Do you know how it feels to have everyone turn against you, to hate you?"_

_ "Cartman, I..."_

_ "No you don't. You have no idea what it feels like because you've always been liked your whole life! No one could ever hate the pretty, perfect Jew!"_

_ "Cartman, I'm sorry. I..."_

_ "SORRY IS NOT GONNA CUT IT!" I'm scared now. Cartman pulls something out of his coat pocket. It was shiny and it was... oh...my...god. No, no... Cartman's gonna kill me! "There's only one way to get rid of you. I'm gonna kill you Kahl."_

_ I get off the bed and run. All the doors are locked and it's only Cartman and I in this house. I find only one exit. The attic which leads to the roof. I can hear Cartman coming closer and closer. I have to hurry and find a way out of here. I scurry up the ladder and get on top of the roof. I obviously did not think this through. I was scared of heights and I was up so high. I notice someone outside, but it's too dark to see. A car comes by and it's headlights land on the person. It's Stan. _

_ "KYLE?" He yells up at me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?"_

_ "STAN! HELP ME! CARTMAN'S TRYING TO..."_

_ "No place to run now Jew." Says Cartman as he gets on the roof. I turn around quickly, my focus back on how I can save my life._

_ "Dude, you're not serious, are you?" I'm scared. I don't know what to do and I have no where else to run. I hope Stan can save me._

_ "Oh, I'm serious Kahl." Cartman said with a smile creeping across his face. "You Jews are going down."_

_ "CARTMAN!" Yelled Stan from below. I looked down. He looked just as scared as me. "TRUST ME CARTMAN! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"_

_ "YEAH I WANT TO DO THIS!" Yelled Cartman at Stan "THIS JEW NEEDS TO LEARN TO RESPECT MY ATHORATY!"_

_ "BUT CARTMAN!" Yelled back Stan. "REMEMBER THE TIME WHEN KYLE MOVED TO SAN FRANCISO, AND YOU WENT TO SAVE HIM?" I remember that time, but what was Stan talking about? Cartman would never save my life. Was there something I wasn't aware of?_

_ "THAT WAS THEN, THIS IS NOW!" Cartman turned his attention back to me. "Die JEW!" He thrust the knife forword._

_ My instinct told me to me to try and dodge the knife, but I ended up losing my footing and I fell backwords. I heard a scream from Stan. I hope I don't die. I want to live with you Stan. I love you. I know it's one sided, but I..._

_ I hit the ground and everything went white. I could feel something warn running out of my ears, nose and mouth. I tried to remember what just happened. I couldn't. A boy with black hair ran over to my side. He looked really scared. Who was he? I think I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't remember where. _

_ "Kyle! Kyle! Hang in there! Oh god, Kenny! Help! Kyle, he..." Who was Kenny and Kyle? I wonder if Kyle is me. I don't know. I have a headache and my eyes feel heavy._

_ The raven haired boy holds me close. I feel so warm and safe in his arms. I slowly close my eyes. The last thing I see is him._

So that's what happened. It was happening again. I now knew why I had anmesia and I knew Stan was always there. Stan. I love you so much. I fought hard to stay alive, even though I forgot who you were. A part of me just wanted to stay and be with you. I will survive this Stan, I swear I will, so please... save me soon. I can't fight back, I'm too weak. Help me Stan...

"Kyle...wake up." Whose voice was that. I slowly open my eyes and see a small blonde haired boy with light blue and green clothing on. He's bathed in a bright white light. Wait a minute. I know this person!

"B-butters...?" He smiles as I start to sit up. I'm in a place I don't recongnize.

"Butters, what happened to me?"

"You were tortured by Cartman, who kidnapped you. Right now, you're actually unconscience. Right now, your spirit is out of your body."

I look around. Butters is right. I see my self lying on the ground, handcuffed to the floor. I'm bleeding and half naked. I have bruises all over my body. I know my body won't last much longer.

"Where's the fatass now?" Butters looks away. "Butters?"

"He's went to kill Stan, I think."

"WHAT?" I'm in a panic. Cartman can't kill Stan. I'd rather die then have him touch a single hair on my Stan! "We have to help him!"

"We can't." I look at Butters. A sad look comes over his face. "We just can't."

"But why?"

"I tried to get Cartman to stop, but my body went through him. The only time I could help you was right now, while you're in a coma and your spirit is out of the body."

"Butters, that that mean...?"

"Yeah, I'm in a coma too."

"W-what happened?"

"I was possesed by demons and tried to kill someone. Kenny saved me, but I ended up half dead. I wish I wasn't like this, it just hurts Kenny so much." Butters starts to cry, but his tears disappear before they touch the ground.

"Butters..." I want to comfort him, but I needed to find out where we were. "Butters...where are we?" Butters stops crying.

"We were in the abandoned house by the South Park Cemetary, but Cartman moved you to a cabin in the middle of a forest just outside of South Park."

"Does Stan...?"

"I don't know. He knew you were in danger, he and Kenny both. They went out to look for you, but it's taking too long. I think something's wrong. I hope Ken's okay."

"I'm sure he is. Besides, if he dies, he'll just come back, right?" Butters nods.

"Only thing is that latley Kenny's been taking a little longer then usual to came back to me. I hope he's okay."

"So, what do we do?" He shrugs

"Try to find a way for you to escape, and a way to get back into our bodies." I nod. I get up and look around. It seems like i'm in the cellar of the cabin. There's only one exit. I sigh.

"I hope Stan gets here soon."

**-line-**

**Wow. A lot of respond to the last chapters. People don't want Kyle or Butters to die. Don't worry, they won't. It seems to me like ppl care more about Kyle then Butters. Some ppl have told me that Kyle has the worst luck in this story. Yeah, he does, but like I said before, this story can only get WORSE before it gets BETTER. Just keep reading and everything will come around full circle.**

**I like how I make refrences to the other chapters. It at least means that the whole story is all connected. Also, Kyle's mind kind of remembered something important a little too late. At least he'll know for furture refrence.**

**Some ppl said I should get Stan to brutally murder Cartman by, quote: "Shoving a sword up his ass and making it go through his mouth." I have no idea where Stan would get a sword from. Maybe the same guy that sold them the ninja weapons in good times with weapons? But, no, That won't happen. I think the only person that dies in this story will be Kenny, but he comes back, after all, he always does. However, Cartman WILL get what's coming to him, so fear not!**

**The next chapter I'm thinking will be Cartman/Stan/Kenny. Gwad I hope no one hates me after that chapter. Anyways, Kenny will have figured out a vital clue that may lead them right to Kyle. The Chapter after that will have the goth kids! I've been looking for a way to use themmers. They're my favorite depressed nazi- conformists ever! Yes, I did call them conformists. EVERYONE IS A GODDAMN CONFORMIST AND THAT TOTALLY INCLUDES GOTHS. My reasoning behind this is that being goth puts you in a group and you all basically have the same beliefs, henceforth, you ARE conforming, so HA! Take that Cruly Goth, Kindergoth, and that big fat bitchy goth! Her name's Henrietta. I love Red Goth. I rather like the name of Dylan for him. I know it's a fan name and they didn't give him last name so I did. His full name (middle included) is Dylan Matthew White. I think his last name's funny because he's goth and all, so I dunno, but maybe he's gonna change it to Dylan Black in a few years. Lolz.**

**I love randomly ranting at the end of my stories. It's fun, but I should probaly write the next chapter now. So, imma get to work on that, and See you soon! (yayz! a new ending instead of 'until then'! )**


	16. Chapter 15 Valuable Lost Time

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 15- Valuable Lost Time.**

**Discalimers:**** Me: Fuck disclaimers! **

** Matt/ Trey: Well you HAVE to do it! You have to give us credit for creating the awesome world of South Park. **

** Me: Don't wanna...**

** Matt/Trey: Well fuck you!**

** Me: Love ya too! *blows a kiss***

**That was fun. Hope you all liked my random disclaimer there. Better then the last chapter. If I did own South Park, it'd just be the rights. Matt and Trey would still do thier thing. They are awesome!**

**There may or may not be a long rant again at the end of this chapter. I wonder if I pissed off any Goths with the statement in that last chapter. I hope I did. Then again, they probaly didn't read this because "reading fanfictions are for conformists. Reading south park Yaoi ff's are also for conformists." Well, fuck them. They don't know what they're missing, am I right?**

**Well, time to get to this Chapter. It will be told from Cartman's, Stan's and Kenny's POV's. That's right people! Kenny came back to help Stan! I'm just gonna stop ranting and get to this story. Before I do, I want to do a story that just has random South Park characters ranting. That could be funny. Okays, back to story.**

**-line-**

**CARTMAN:**

Stan was heavy. I assumed it was just the muscle mass that made him heavy because he played alot of sports. He was a jock. A fucking faggy jock.

I had taken off all of Stan's clothes and wrapped him in a clear plastic bag. I had a giant hole dug up in the backyard. I dragged Stan to it and pushed him in. I covered him up. I hope that jock dies. He might be the only one who could save Kyle, so I had to stop him at all costs.

I had since moved Kyle from the cemetary to a cabin out in the woods. Kyle deseved everything I did to him. He hurt me a year ago. He hurt me so much, that the scars didn't ever go away. I lost all my friends, my mom won't look at me. I was abandoned, and it was all that fucking Jew's fault.

I had tried to kill Kyle. All that happened was that he lost his memory. I have to live and remember all of my pain and childhood trauma, but he gets to forget it all. What's more, he lived. He also got a boyfriend, and has a lot of friends. No one love me. They all hate me now. If I was going to die a hated man, I might as well make the whole goddamn world hate me. Not even chtutlu could stop me now.

I finished covering him up. Now I had to finish the Jew. He lasted longer then I thought he would. After I killed him, I was going to end it all for me. I was going to kill myself. I was going to drop Kyle off at his doorstep, a big bloody mess, then I was going to go home and stab myself in front of my mom. I had to make her feel guilty for treating me the way she did, I had to. I hope she goes crazy and kills herself. I hope she fucking dies and goes to Hell. That's where I'll be, and I swear I will make her life in Hell as misrable as possible.

Good-bye Stan, Good-bye Kyle, Good-bye Kenny, Good-bye Butters. Good-bye , Good-bye mom, Good-bye world. I hope I never have to see any of you ever again.

**KENNY:**

I woke up in my room, same as always. I tried to remember what happened last. Thankfully, that came to me quickly. I'm happy I have a good memory.

I remember Stan and I were eating the that Cartman had left us. One of them, mine, was Poisoned. Stan's was drugged and he fell asleep. I have to save Stan, time is running out. I check my watch. Shit. There's only less then 15 hours to save Kyle. Time was running out. I got off my bed and ran out the door. I didn't tell my parents where I was going, then again, they didn't ask. I had to hurry. Kyle's life was hanging in the balance.

-line-

I got to Cartman's house and saw his mom's car parked out front. I knew Cartman was back. I thought I had better lay low. I go to the backyard and then I see a Clear plastic bag and what looks like a body inside it. I hope that's not Kyle. I hope that's not Stan. I try to see who's in there and oh god. It IS Stan. He's naked, but other then that. Nothing else is done to him.

Cartman drags Stan's body to a hole. He pushes Stan in starts to cover him up. I notice the expression on Cartman's face and he's...crying? What the fuck was Cartman crying? Stan's the one about to die! Why the hell was he crying?

After Cartman has finished burying Stan in a shallow grave, he sighs and walks away.

"Thankfully I moved Kahl. The video had a big clue as to where he was."

I hide in the bushes, hoping he won't see me. I wait until his Car leaves. I rush over to the grave and grab the shovel and dig Stan out. I drag his heavy body out of the grave and hope he's still alive. The plastic bag probaly cut off his oxygen already.

I unwrap Stan and make sure he's still breathing. He gasps for air. Good he's still alive. Asleep, but alive. I carry him back into the basement. I find his clothes and start to put them back on, then I remember what Cartman said. I find the video still in the VCR. It's already at a scene. I search the screen for clues.

I know right away where Kyle and Cartman are. They're in the abandoned house by the Cemetary. I only knew this place because I'd hide there when my parents were fighting and my friends couldn't help me. One day, I had hid there for two days, turns out Cartman was the one to find me. I should've noticed this sooner.

I try to wake Stan up, but it's no use. He's still drugged up. Guess I have to wait. Please Stan, wake up soon. I can't lose you. I just can't. I have the possiblilty of losing 2 friends, and I can't lose another, so please. Wake up.

**STAN:**

My head is spinning. I can't hear or see anything. I'm trapped in a world of blackness.

-line-

Finally I can feel myself waking up. As I open my eyes, all I can see is Kenny McCormick.

"K-kenny? W-what happened?"

"Morning Sunshine! Did Sleeping beauty have a nice nap?" He smiles, but it's not his usual cheeking smile. It's one of relief.

"Am I dead?"

"Nope! I did get the one that was poisoned, but you got the one that Cartman drugged with sleeping medicine."

"H-how long was I out for?"

"About...Oh I'd say about 10 hours."

"Shit..." I lost valuable time. I have to hurry or Kyle's gonna die.

"Guess what Stanie?" I look at Kenny. How the fuck can he be so cheerful? I mean, Kyle gonna die, His boyfriend is in a coma, I almost died due to Cartman giving me a overdose of sleeping meds, and he JUST died.

"What?"

"I found out where Cartman might be holding Kyle."

"What? Really?" I'm so happy! Maybe Kenny was smarter then I gave him credit for. "How'd you find out?"

"Well," Said Kenny with a smile on his face. It's his usual cheeky smile. "I came back to see if you were okay, and I went to the backyard. Cartman was dragging your naked little ass to a grave that he was gonna bury you in. Yes, that's right, you were naked. And wrapped up in a plastic bag. Well, anyways, Cartman walked by me as I was hiding in a bush and said that there was a big clue to where Kyle was in the video. Whike you were getting your beauty sleep, I watched the video and found out that it's the abandoned house over by the Cemetary!"

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!" I yell. This was a habit I picked up from . "Cartman was here?"

"Yeah. He's gone now. Quickly finish getting dressed so that we can go and save Kyle." I looked down. I had my shirt on, but no pants. Either Kenny got lazy or he...

"Did you try to rape me when I was sleeping Kenny?"

"What? No!" He looked pissed off. "You know I have my little Buttercup!" He looked sad.

"Whatever dude." I finished getting dressed and headed out the door. I'm coming Kyle! We're so close now! Wait for me.

**-line-**

**Alright, so just as promised, the next chapter WILL have the Goth Kids. Love them lots.**

**God I hate typing with my light off.**

**I went to sleep at 7:30 p.m., it's midnight now, so I'm wide awake. I figured I might as well write a story or something. So, I'll work on the next chapter and a new story...probaly.**

**So, yeah. The REAL ending to this story will in fact be a happy one, so you have nothing to worry about. I still haven't decided if I wat to do alternate universe stuff yet or not.**

**Regarding the Real ending, haven't decided if Kyle get his memory back at the end or not. Uh, but don't worry! If he doesn't, then he will in the sequel! Remember I said I want to write a story that had all of Kyle's journal entries in it? So, regardless, Kyle WILL get his memory back.**

**Well, I'm gonna write more Chapters now, and that rant story. Also, if you are reading thiss chapter, then the rant stories already been posted. It's gonna be rated T with the warning of swearing. Well, until then!**


	17. Chapter 16 Of Cemetaries and Goths

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 16- Of Cemetaries and Goths**

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah, just read the last chapter. I'm too lazy to do this.**

**So, I DID IT! I made that rant line story! I hope it makes people laugh or whatever.**

**I wanna put Damien and Pip in this again. Yeah, I know... I already killed off Pip, but Damien is awesomasable and WILL get him back I'm sure!**

**I wanna eat either a Yorkie, some pocky or a deep fried Mars bar. Apparently the deep fried Mars bar is Scottish, not British. I was always under the impression that it was. **

**I'm bored so imma get to the story now. Probaly more at thye end.**

**-line-**

**STAN:**

I rode up to the Cemetary gates. It was kind of dark out, but you could clearly see the outline of all the tombstones, and 6 people.

"Hey, Stan. Stop the Car. Maybe we can ask the Goths if they've seen anything." I nod.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't there only 4 Goth Kids?"

"Yeah. I wonder whats up with that?" I really don't know, so I drive up to them. They pretend not to notice as Kenny and I step out of the car. I know who Ethan, Georgie, Henreitta and Dylan are. I use to hang out with them. Even though I'm not goth anymore, I still talk to them on occasion. I see a head of dark red hair, and know that it's Kyle Carr. I wonder when he became goth? There's also someone else. Someone I don't know.

"What do you conformists want?" Asks Georgie the Kindergoth. He's in Kindergarden no longer. He is now in grade 4 now. He's no longer 4...He's 9.

"We need information." Says Kenny. I'm still trying to figure out who the 6th Gothic Noirette is.

"What kind of information?" Asks the now 16 Ethan.

"Did you by any chance see Cartman with Kyle Broflovski? He's kidnapped him, you see and we think he's going to kill Kyle."

"What?" Says the 6th goth. He appears to be the same age as Georgie. "My, My brother is gonna... No...No..." I DO know this kid. It's Ike! Since when did he turn goth?

"I-Ike?" I ask. "You're goth?" He looks at me.

"We have more important things to worry about then me being goth for a year because Kyle treated my like a fucking alien! We have to save Kyle!"

"You're right." Said Kenny. "We think Kyle's in that house over there, but we were wondering if you guys saw anything. You know, because you hang around here a lot and stuff?"

"I, I think I saw Cartman." Said Kyle Carr. His clothes were all black and had numberous chains and safety pins on it. He has a collar that had a upside down cross on it. Figures, because he can't go anywhere near a upright cross. Even if his clothes were black, his hair was still red. It was a little darker then my Kyle's, but it was bright enough. His eyes shone bright green in the moonlight. He's beautiful, but I only think that because he looks almost exactly like my Kyle.

"Where?"

"A few hours ago. I don't think they ever came back." He looks sad. He turns o his boyfriend Dylan. "Dylie? Can we leave now?" He gives Dylan his big bright green eyed puppy dog eyes. I remember when Kyle would give those to me. I hope he will again.

"Why?" I can tell Dylan doesn't want to leave, but Kyle starts getting scared.

"Because! If we don't the zombies will come and get us and eat our flesh and brains! I like my brains! I don't wanna die! Dylannnnnnnn!" I see a smirk on Ethan's face. Since Kyle is standing, and Ethan is sitting down, he grabs Kyle's ankle and Kyle falls to the ground. "WHAAA! THE ZOMBIES ARE GONNA KILL MEEEEEE! AHHHH! I'M BEING DRAGGED TO HELL! DYLANNNNNNN! HELP MEEEEE!"

Dylan sighs and smacks Ethan upside the head. Ethan just laughs and even I have to agree, that it was kind of amusing. Everyone knows that Kyle Carr is scared of Zombies, small spiders, doll/dummies, and being dragged to Hell against his will. Dylan holds Kyle, who is still crying and freaking out. Dylan kisses him to shut him up.

At first Kyle tried to resist, he was probaly scared that a zombie would get him or something, but eventually he gave in.

**KYLE ( OC):**

I felt something cold grab my ankle. I fell down. I screamed.

""WHAAA! THE ZOMBIES ARE GONNA KILL MEEEEEE! AHHHH! I'M BEING DRAGGED TO HELL! DYLANNNNNNN! HELP MEEEEE!"

Dylan sighs. He smacks Ethan, whose laughing his head off. I really hate that kid, and NOT just cause he dated my Dylan before me! Ethan always picks on me.

I kept crying. Dylan put his soft lips on mine and his tounge begged for entrance. I was trying to resist. I knew that the zombies would come soon. Dylan whispered that everything would be alright into my ear and my body got all weak. He kissed me again and I surrendered. I loved him. He makes me feel safe.

"You okay now Kyle?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say as I sit down beside him. I snuggle close and hold onto his arm, for fear that the zombies would get me because I was sitting down. Dylan hugged me.

"Feel safe?"

"Yeah. Being with you always makes me feel safe." I smile at him. He's blushing. He is just tooo cute! Then I remember that we have a bigger problem on our hands. Broflovski's life was in danger.

"Hello!" Said Ike, his voice in a panic. "We have to find Kyle!"

"I suggest we start with that house over there." I say pointing to the abandoned house. I really hope nothing scary lives there. "It could give us some clues."

Stan, Kenny, and Ike agree. We actually manage to drag Dylan and Georgie along. We walk up to the house and there is Pip and Damien.

**IKE:**

I know Kyle's treated me like an alien ever since he lost his memory. That's why I turned goth. I met some great people in becoming goth. I'm friends with Kyle Carr, Crow (a/n: Ethan), Dark Rose (a/n: Henrietta), Thorn (a/n: Dylan), and Shift (a/n: Georgie). They call me Ash. They've tried numberous times to get Kyle to join them, they want to call him Blood because of his hair, but he always denies, saying he's already Emo. I guess that much is true, I saw Thorn examining his wrist before and putting some gauze on it. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Thorn is an expert when it comes to medical stuff. Guess he learned from all the times Kyle's been in the hospital.

Right now, Kyle and Thorn are together. Kyle is holding Thorn's arm, Thorn has his arm wrapped around Kyle's waist. Crow is still smirking about freaking out Kyle, and my boyfriend, Shift, just seems really annoyed. Probaly because my brother's faggy conformist friends are here. Shift takes out a knife and plays with the blade. I'm worried, not because I'm afraid Shift will hurt himself, I'm scared that Kyle will die. I really do care about Kyle a lot, so I have to help save him. From Kenny, I figured out that the person that has Kyle now, is the same fatass that had tried to kill him year ago. Eric Cartman.

"Hello!" I hope I don't sound like a stupid Nazi-conformist jock. "We have to find Kyle!"

"I suggest we start with that house over there." Kyle says pointing to the abandoned house. I really hope nothing scary lives there. "It could give us some clues."

I agree. Stan, Kenny and Kyle set off to the house. I managed to get Shift to come along. Thorn's excuse for coming along was that he wanted to protect Kyle, and make sure he didn't try to kill anyone. We go into the house, the front door is always unlocked. I should know. Sometimes, Shift and I come here and make out. It's the one time we act like those fucking conformists, and we don 't care. As I walk into the house I see a tall black haired boy dressed all in black, and a smaller blonde haired boy with a red jacket, a bowtie, blue pants, and a news boy cap.

"Well, what do you know? It's Damien! And it seems you fianlly got Pip back." Says Kenny. I remember now. Pip was that werid british kid that Kyle had felt bad for bullying, and Damien was Kyle Carr's brother. They weren't related by blood, Kyle told me he was adopted.

"Yeah. I did, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy." He looked at Kyle. "Thanks for talking to God for me."

"You're welcome! But you're right, it wasn't easy, for me that is. I really, really hate every religion except for wicca." Damien laughed. "How you feeling Pip?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank-you ever so much for bringing me back, but you didn't have to..."

"Yes I did. I missed you Pippers." Kyle smiled. He turned his attention to Damien.

"You wouldn't have happened to know where Cartman took Broflovski's body, do you?"

"Actually, yeah." Said Damien. "You see, I was about to fuck Pip in here when I saw Cartman drag Broflovski's half naked body out to his car. They went to a cabin in a forest right outside of town."

"Well, I know where Stan and Kenny are headed." Said Kyle looking at Stan and Kenny. "I would go with you, but I have a feeling a large crowd will draw Cartman's attention. It might be best if Ike, Dylan, Georgie and I stayed here with Damien and Pip. You two go ahead and good luck."

"You're probaly right about that, the whole big crowd thing." Said Stan. "Don't worry Ike. We will save Kyle." He turns around and runs out the door with Kenny. "Thanks Damien! Thanks Kyle!"

"No problem..." said Damien.

"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO IT!" Yelled Kyle.

"W-wait! I..." Shift took my hand.

"Ash, don't." He looks at me.

"Why?" I can feel tear in my eyes. I can't cry. That's such a conformist thing to do.

"I know you care about your brother, but I don't want to face the chance that you'd get killed too." He looks closer at me. He smiles. "You're about to cry. That's such a conformist thing to do, but I'll allow it. You've always been sensitive." I bury my face into Shift's chest.

Please save Kyle. Please Stan and Kenny, hurry.

**-line-**

**Interesting chapter I hope. Yayz to Damien for getting Pip back! Sorry about the random OC! About the gothy names. Yeah, I was bored, so I borrowed other names that other people have used.**


	18. Chapter 17 Die

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 17- Die**

**DISCLAIMER:**** -_-; ... Nah, I don't wanna. But I have to. Sigh. Alrighty then, here goes. HEYAS EVERYBODIES! SOUTH PARK IS OWNED BY MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER! KYLE CARR IS MEH CHARACTER, AND SO YEAH, THAT'S MY DISCLAIMER!**

**Really, I'm just soo happy I got my computer back! Now I can write and write and update all I wants! yes!**

**So, I failed College. Sucks to be me. Eh, I don't really care. I hate school. Also, my mum is going to take me on a trip to Stratford! Joys!**

**Very sorry I haven't posted that rant story yet, will do that soon enough, just keep waiting. I also have lots of other crap to do like artwork and stuff, so yeah, it's gonna be kind of long.**

**Well, let's get on with this story, and I hope you all review after! Love yas!**

**-line-**

**KYLE:**

It's cold, dark, and painful. The joys of having an OBE. Joy. I look around. Just Butters and I are here. The reason Butters is here with me is because he's in a coma too. Apparently he was possesed by a demon or something and tried to kill some chick named Heidi, or something. I don't really know. I really don't care. I just want to get out of here. I want to see Stan. I just want Stan.

Why was this happening to me? Why? My memory was slowly coming back. I had remembered the time from just before I had lost my memory in the first place. Cartman had tried to kill me. I felt kind of guitly. I deserve this. I really do.

When I had made class turn against Cartman, I didn't expect the whole entire town to too! I do deserve this, I do. Cartman wants me dead. Maybe I should die, but not before I see Stan. I have to say goodbye. Butters says something that snaps me out of my train of thought.

"Huh, wha?"

"Well I asked if everything was okay. You like you're going to cry." I close my eyes and sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you have an escape plan yet?"

"I had thought of one, but..." I stop. I don't want to tell Butters what I decided to do.

"But what?"

"Nothing." I'm not going to escape. Cartman should have his revenge. He's the victim here, not me. I look up as I hear a clanking sound. I look up, and it's Cartman.

"I'm so fucking stupid. I could've sworn I saw Damien. Damn it, now he's going to tell Stan, and Kyle's going to get resuced. Better think up a new plan."

"Isn't that good news?" Said Butters in an excited voice. "Stan's coming to save you!" I don't say anything.

Cartman picks up my body and starts to walk up the ladder to the upsatirs. He's actually pretty strong. Butters calls my name.

"Kyle? Aren't you all happy that Stan's coming to save you?"

"No." I look over and Butters looks back at me confused. I go back to staring at the spot where the trap door leads to upstairs. Cartman has already taken my body to the living room. "Butters? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but..."

"Butters, that time a few days before I lost my memory, I made a lot of people hate Cartman. Did you...did you hate and ignore him as well?"

"Yes, I did. He was being very rude to you Kyle!"

I smile. Then the decision is done. My mind is made up.

"Butters... I have no plans of escaping. I'm going to let Cartman kill me. I deserve it."

Butters lets out a gasp. I feel my spirit getting heveier as I start to fade. I know what's happening as a world of pain hits me. I'm going back into my body. I look one more time at Butters. He's fading too, and saying things that I can't quite hear, and suddenly, my world is black.

**-line-**

**Alright, so not my best chapter. **

**So basically put, Kyle thinks he should die. Stan is alive and coming with Kenny, Butters is waking up from his coma, Craig is watching Tweek, who is sleeping as far as we know, Cartman is being,well, Cartman, and Ike is Goth. I LIKE GOTH IKE! ^_^-b **

**Finally, I'm getting into the feel for this story again. FINALLY! I had taken a break for a few days to work on stuff for my deviantart account. I did a new Deviant ID pic, called ' CassyHattori63 on DeviantArt 2011', and now I'm going to work on a few more. Goth Ike pic, Goth Kyle Carr pic, Valentines Day pic, Day pic, and a Year of the Rabbit pic. I'm thinking for that last one to do Kenny and Butters together in a picture with a bunny dolly. That would be soo kawaii!**

**A little note I must mention. I wrote this all in the morning at like 5 a.m. and didn't realize until noon, that it is in fact Blue Monday. Well, here's to hoping no one you know kills themselves. Knowing that fact do you think Kyle's going to take his own life? Right now, I'm still not sure if Kyle's going to die yet or not.**

**Okay, that about covers it for this chapter, so I'll update as soon as I can, and please check out that Goth Ike picture when it's done (it's not gonna be anything special, but if you wanted to see how I pictured him to look like in the last chapter, feel free to look and comment!) With that being said, Until Then!**


	19. Chapter 18 Here With You

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 18- Here with You**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I do not own South Park. Sadly, you do not either. Sadly, No one can own South Park except Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Thankfully, there is a Matt Stone and Trey Parker out there. Thankfully, they created South ... I really wish I owned South Park, don't you?**

**And with the disclaimer up there, sadly, this story is coming to an end. Only about 2 or 3 chapters left! Oh noes! A lot of you really liked this story, so I've decided, and it IS offfical, I will be writing a sequel to this story. It's called Kyle's Journal. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then you have to read one of the earlier chapters, because Stan gave Kyle a journal just in case Kyle's memories came back and he forgot his new memories.**

**Anyways, this will be a slighly long chapter. It'll have POV's from Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, Butters, and Stan. This is also the main Climax. I ask you to please keep reading and making guesses as to what happens next, because someone is going to DIE...maybe. You won't find out until the end, and starting from this chapter onward, NO MORE PLOT-LINE HINTS! Feel free, however, to write in your reviews until the end of the story what you think will happen next, I always want to know what people think of this story.**

**I'm trying to come up with an idea for another dark-ish story for South Park and I think I have one, but I'm not going to reveal anything until I write the first chapter and stuff. I know what you're all thinking. "Gasp! Kylee is holding out on us! Shame on you! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS! I WANNA KNNNOOOWWWSSSS!" You're gonna have to wait. *Laughs***

**Well without further ado, time to get to the story.**

**-line-**

**CARTMAN:**

Kyle's body wasn't too heavy, it was actually rather light. Then again, he had been through a lot with me, and I haven't given him food or water for about two days now. Come to think of it, I haven't eaten or drank anything either.

Right now, I was moving Kyle from the cellar to the living room. I'm going to leave him out in the open, untied, and completly vanurable. I know Kyle's probaly going to regain conscience soon, but I also knew that he would be too weak to move. I thought that Kyle would've died already. I guess I learned to never underestimate a Jew.

I set Kyle down on the floor. He moans in pain, but doesn't wake up. His breathing is shallow. I have a feeling that Stan's coming soon. I look at the timer. Only 10 minutes until I kill Kyle. Thankfully, I know exactly what to do that'll kill Kyle, and will be slow and painful. I'm going to watch that Jew bitch burn.

I walk to my Car, which is parked about 1 minute away. I grab the jug of gasoline and the box of matches from the trunk of my car and walk back into the house. I walk in through the doorway and start splashing the gas everywhere.

**BUTTERS:**

Oh no...Oh no...Oh no! Kyle actually wants to die! I knew Kyle regained at least one memory from his past, and it was a bad one. I saw Kyle fading away. His spirit was travelling back into his body. I tried to reach out and call to him, but when I looked at my hands, I noticed I was fading too.

Maybe, just maybe if I wake up, I can call Kenny and tell him what Kyle plans to do. I just don't know how much time Kyle has left, or if Stan and Kenny are close enough to get here on time. I know I have to wake up, I just have to! Kyle, you won't die, I won't let you!

**STAN:**

I'm so scared right now for Kyle. Depending on if Cartman saw Damien and Pip or not, could mean all the diffrence. At the moment I didn't know if Kyle was dead yet or not. I don't know how much time I have left, and I don't know where we are.

Right now, Kenny's looking at a map. I'm thankful that Kenny came with me, even though I know he's worried about Butters.

"Hey Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"How much time do we have left?" I keep my eyes on the dirt road.

"Dunno. I'll go check." I hear Kenny reaching into is parka pocket searching for his phone. He mutters random numbers with an oh shit at the end. Alright, now I'm about to piss my pants. Somethings wrong.

"Kenny? What's wrong?"

"You better step on it." He says in a dull voice. "You only have about 5 minutes Stan." I can feel tears in my eyes. We're almost out of time.

**Kenny:**

"How much time do we have left?" asks Stan. His voice is full of worry.

"Dunno. I'll go check." I reach into the right side of my parka pocket and pull out my cell phone. The same one I had used two days ago to call the hospital for Butters. I have no time to think about that. I count the time from Stan's first text from Cartman via Kyle's cell, to the time it was now. Oh shit.

"Kenny? What's wrong?" Asks Stan. He knows something is wrong.

"You'd better step on it." I say in a voice with no emotion. I don't want to upset Stan anymore then he is now. "You only have about 5 minutes Stan." I look over at Stan. He's crying. We don't have much time left.

I look back out the windshield and gasp. Stan sees what I see too, because he screams out Kyle's name and presses down hard on the gas petal. Over by where the cabin should be, there are giant bright red flames.

As Stan speeds up, I call the fire department and an ambulance. I'm hoping that Cartman and Kyle left. I'm hoping, but judging by the time, I doubt they did.

**KYLE:**

All I can see is Black. My whole body hurts. I think I smell wood burning, but I'm not sure. All my senses are dulled right now. I try to move my hand. I manage to get my index finger to twitch, but it hurts like hell. I don't think moving is such a good idea right now.

My body feels really hot as the burning smell gets stronger and stronger. I'm finding it harder to breath. I cough. It makes my chest hurt a whole lot. I lay back down for a few moments. I hear something cracking. I decide I have to figure out what's going on. I open my eyes slightly. It takes a few minutes to realize what's going on, but now I know. I'm in a room that's on fire. I'm burning to death.

**KENNY:**

Stan parks the car a few feet away from the burning house. I can see the place is going to fall soon. I also notice Cartman's mom's car hidden away in what was once shadows. I quickly make my decision before Stan can jump out of the car.

"Stan! Cartman's still here, okay. He's probaly in the house, I think he's trying to kill himself too. I saw him crying before, but that's not the point. If you want to run in and save Kyle, I won't stop you, but..." I sigh and continue. "...I have to wait out here, just in case Cartman tries to kill you too."

"Okay. I'm going to save Kyle now." I nod and let him go. I just hope Kyle's not already dead.

**STAN:**

I run into the cabin. Immeditely, I'm hit with a burst of flame, some and heat. I cough and gasp for air as I walk through the hallway and into the closest room. Then I see Kyle. Flames licking at his body. He's got pants on, but no shirt. He's all battered and bruised. He's laying on his back, coughing under all the smoke.

"KYLE!" I manage to yell as I step into the room.

**KYLE:**

"KYLE!" I open my eyes and look over. I see Stan. He runs over to me. He kneels beside me and picks me up. He holds my body close to him, his face is wet, his tears are refreshenly cool.

"Oh my god! Kyle, thank god you're alright! Let's get you out of here pronto! Just, cough, keep holding on Kyle! Don't let me , cough,cough, lose you!"

I just stare blankley ahead. I don't want to leave. I want to die. I do deserve this afterall. Just leave me Stan. Save yourself, because I don't want to be saved.

I can feel my heart slowing down and I want to fall asleep, but I can't. I stare in horror at what I see. Cartman is standing behind Stan. A gun pointed to the back of Stan's head.

"S-Stan...Get out of the way..."

**Chapter 18- Here with you- END.**


	20. Chapter 19 Now Here Without You

**Remeber Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 19- Now Here Without You.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own South Park. It's as simple as that.**

**Events Leading Up to This Moment in Time...**

**A year ago, Kyle got the whole class to treat Cartman like a total outcast, however, he accidently got the entire town to ignore him, including Cartman's mum. This caused Cartman to lose it, and he tried to kill Kyle, but made Kyle lose all his memories instead.**

**After a year had passed, Cartman kidnapped Kyle Broflovski and brought him to his house. Stan Marsh, Kyle's boyfriend, had to play Cartman's game, with a time limit to save Kyle's life.**

**The first Clue lead him to the hospital were Kenny McCormic was watching over Butters, who was in a coma from being possesed and trying to kill Heidi Turner. The second clue was written in Sharpie on Butters back. That clue lead them to Stan's mum's car, where they found a video Cartman had made. They went over to Craig's house to watch it.**

**While watching the tape, they discover that Cartman had been tourturing and raping Kyle. Cartman had also hypnotized Tweek, and made him rape Kyle too. Tweek was forced to watch himself rape Kyle, because by watching it, it would lead Stan to another clue. The next clue lead to Cartman's house.**

**When they got to Cartman's house, Stan and Kenny, (who was helping Stan by the way) went into the basement, where they found the next video set up, and a small table with two instant ramen cups on it. They had to watch the video of Kyle being forced to have oral sex with Cartman before they could eat the ramen. After the movie, Stan and Kenny eat ate a bowl of , one of them was poisioned. Kenny ate the Poisioned one and died, meanwhile, Stan had ate one that was loaded with sleeping meds.**

**When Kenny came back to life, he went straight to Cartman's house, only to find Cartman crying. Stan was naked and wrapped in a plastic bag. Cartman buried him in a shallow grave in his backyard. On the way out, Cartman said that the last video had a vital clue as to where Kyle Broflovski was hidden. Kenny dug Stan out after Cartman left, and waited for Stan to wake up, so they could go to the place in the video. When Stan finally woke up, they headed off to the South Park Cemetary.**

**Upon arrival, they met up with the Goth Kids (Henrietta, Ethan, Dylan, Georgie, Ike), and Kyle Carr. The other kids confirmed that they did in fact see Cartman go into the abandoned house by the Cemetary. Dylan, Georgie, Kyle (Carr), Ike, Stan ,and Kenny walked up to the house only to find Damien and Pip. Damien said that Cartman took Kyle's (Broflovski) body to a cabin in the woods. They set off for there.**

**Meanwhile, Kyle and Butters are both in comas, and are having OBE's. Kyle had remembered what he had done to Cartman a year ago, and now thinks that he deserves to die. Kyle returned to his body, which Cartman had brought upsatirs.**

**With only 5 minutes left until the end of the game, Stan and Kenny speed off towords the cabin as it starts to burn. Kenny waits outside as Stan goes in to resuce Kyle. Stan finds Kyle alright and hugs him as Cartman, who is behind Stan, holds a gun up to Stan's head.**

**And Now, on to the Story...Don't forget to review please!:**

**-line-**

**STAN:**

"S-Stan...Get out of the way..."

I barely have time to react as I'm pushed out of the way by Kyle. I hear the loud bang of gun very close to my head. Now I'm laying on the floor, with Kyle beside me, screaming in pain.

**KENNY:**

I stood right outside the door. I could hear the sirens from the background. Three diffrent kinds. Fire Truck, Ambulance, and Police Car. A gun shot rang out.

Silence. I hold my breath.

Then I hear Kyle screaming at the top of his lungs, and Stan calling is name. I know they're both in danger. I can hear that the cars are coming soon, only about 5 minutes. I should be able to handle this. I run in through the front door.

**CARTMAN:**

Damn. I accidenltly shot the Jew's shoulder. Heck, I didn't even think the Jew could still move, nonetheless speak. I aim the gun again, but I can't keep my arm steady. I'm finally succuming to all the thick black smoke. I drop the gun and have a coughing fit. I'm starting to see black.

**KYLE:**

It hurts! Oh god it hurts! I somehow pulled together what strength I had left to push Stan out of the way, only to end up getting shot myself in the shoulder. The amazing thing was that I still have strength left over to howl in pain. Unfourtunetly, I ended up inhaling too much smoke, and I started to choke on it. By now, I'm not screaming anymore. I'm just gasping for breath. My minds gone completley blank, except for two things. One was the thought to breath, the other was a prayer to God that Stan would get out safely. Suddenly, everything just...stops.

**STAN:**

Cartman drops his gun and starts coughing like crazy. I have to admit, I have to cough too, but I learned from my Uncle Jimbo that in the face of danger, you cannot show ANY signs of weakness. I'm starting to feel sleepy from calling out Kyle's name so much, and my body is sweating more then, well, ever! Apparently I forgot the first rule of being in a burning building. DO NOT breath in the smoke, or as little as possible.

I keep my eyes on Cartman, staring him down. He drops to the ground with a loud thump. It dosen't look like he's breathing anymore, but I can still hear him as he mutters 'damn Jew'. When I decide that it's safe enough, I turn all my attention to Kyle. His chest is going up and down really hard. He can barely breath. He's stopped screaming and is just focusing on breathing. I crawl over to him.

I look into his dark green eyes, and I know he's going to die. I have to get him out of here. Fast. I stand up. I'm happy that I have enough strength to do this, but I don't have time to celebrate. I pick Kyle up in my arms and start to walk towords the exit. Just as I'm about halfway across the room, Kenny runs in.

"Stan! Stan! Are you okay?"

"Kenny, cough, Help me!" I manage to say. Kenny would be alot stronger then me, since he only just got here. Kenny starts to run over, but he doesn't make it.

A giant beam from the ceiling falls on top of Kenny, causing me to fall back.

**KENNY:**

"Kenny,cough, help me!" Yells Stan. He's got Kyle in his arms. I can tell he's not breathing. I have to go give him CPR. I run over to where Stan and Kyle are, but I end up falling.

As it turns out, a giant beam fell from the ceiling and had me pinned down. I can't move, Kyle's pretty much dead, Stan's going to die because the exit it blocked, I'm going to die, I think Cartman's already dead, and what else? Oh yeah. THE PLACE IS FUCKING FALLING TO THE GROUND!

Dying is no problem for me. I just come back. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman can't. I also have the possiblity of losing Butters. There's no way I can live through any of that. No way in Hell.

Luckily, I can still see and talk to Stan. He was thrown backwards from the beam falling.

"Stan. It's going to be okay."

"No it's not! We're all gonna fucking die! The fucking exit is fucking blocked!" He's in hyesterics.

"Stan! You don't understand! The fire fighters, paramedics, and cops are coming. The should be here in a minute or two."

"Kyle can't wait that long!"

"Stan, listen to me!" I shout. That catches his attention." Stan, I don't think Kyle's breathing. You have to give him CPR."

"But I don't know how to give CPR!"

"I know. That's why I'm going to explain it to you right now." I cough. "First, lay him on his back. Pinch his nose and tilt his head back a bit. Now you're going to breath in and put your mouth on top of Kyle's, and exhale into his mouth. Do that three times, then press on his abdomen. Don't kill yourself in the process."

Stan nods.

**STAN:**

I do exactly as Kenny says. I lay Kyle on his back, pinch his nose, and tilt his head back. I inhale and bring my mouth over top of Kyle's. I exhale. I repeat this two more times. Then I press between his stomach and rib cage. I keep doing this until I can't anymore. I'm just feeling a little too light headed.

I exaimine Kyle. He's not breathing at all, and there's no pulse. Kyle...died. I start to cry.

"Kenny. Kyle won't wake up. Why?" I know that's a stupid question. I know why. I just don't want to believe it. Kenny looks at me with a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry..." He says just before a giant piece of concrete falls on top of his head, smashing it. I look to where Cartman is. He's not moving. Kenny's dead, but he'll be back. Kyle's dead. Now I'm the only one left. The only one. I hold Kyle close to me as I lay down and cry. If I have to die, I'd rather it be with Kyle in my arms, then just me in my bed, old and rotting away. I close my eyes and let numbness and sleep wash over me.

-line-

"Stan...Stan..." I swear I can hear Kyle's voice. "Stan...Stan..." I slowly open my eyes.

I'm in a green medow filled with flowers and soft, warm sunlight. I can't feel any pain at all.

"Hey Stan...I'm right here."

I look up and I see Kyle. It doesn't take long to realize that my head is on his lap. Kyle smiles at me with big bright green eyes. His red hair almost seems like a blazing fire with the light reflecting off of it. Weren't we just in a fire. Now I know where I am. I'm in Heaven.

"Kyle? Did we...you know...die?" I wait for an answer, but he just keeps smiling at me. I get off his lap. "Kyle, answer me!"

"Stan..." Kyle kisses me. If this really is Heaven, then I'm liking what I see so far. Kyle pulls away. "Stan, I love you. No matter what I will always love you."

"Kyle..." He lays on the ground and motions for me to lay beside him. I obey. He snuggles up close to me.

"Please. Just, stay with me for all eternity. Stan, please." I can't ever say no to Kyle when he's like this.

"Sure Kyle. We'll be together forever."

Everything goes white.

-line-

**NO POV'S:**

By the time the athuority figures arrived, you could bareley get close to the flames. News crews arrived on the scene along with the McCormics, Marshes, Broflovski's, , Tweaks, and Tuckers. It was grim day for them all. Tweek walked up to a paramedic with Craig close by. Craig was scared that Tweek might lose it when he found out that his other friends had died.

"Ugh...sir?" Asked a very worried Tweek. The paramedic turned around so fast that it made Tweek let out a gasp of air. "Gah! Are they going to,ugh... be okay?" The paramedic looked at him sadly.

"Poor boys. Were they your friends? I'm sorry, but the firemen have yet to find any bodys. I'm afraid you're friends are as good as dead." Craig tighly held Tweek while he sobbed into Craig's chest.

"Oh my god! Look!" Yelled out . Everyone turned to look at the inferno as three fire fighters came out, each holding a body. The firemen rushed the three boys to the paramedics. None of the boys hearts were beating. The paramedics sprang into action, trying to get their hearts beating again.

A police officer asked the McCormics, Marshes, Broflovski's and Mrs. Cartman to come over.

"Now I know this is going to be hard to do, mainly because thier bodies are severly burnt, but also because they might be one of your kids, but please. Look at these bodies and try to identify who these boys are."

The officer brought them to the first body. It was kind of fat. Mrs. Cartman identified the body to belong to Eric Cartman. She started to cry as the others went to the other pair of bodies.

"We found these two together. This one was holding the smaller one." Said the officer as he pointed at the two of them. The Broflovski's said that the smaller body was that of Kyle Broflovski's, and the Marshes said that the other was Stanley Marsh.

"Officer, are they going to be okay?" asked . The officer took off his hat.

"I'm sorry. It seems they're gone." The two ladies and the young Canadian boy cried. The small faint sound of the heart moniter could be heard.

"Hey! Hey!" Yelled out a paramedic that was working by Stan's body. "We've got something over here!" Everyone rushed over to where he was.

"Mmmm...Kyle..." moaned Stan in a weak voice. Sharon Marsh started to cry.

"Stan...it's going to be okay." she said to Stan. Stan started to cough as they put an oxygen mask over his mouth. Once he had enough breath, he lay still and fell back asleep.

Another paramedic called out to say that Eric was breathing now. They loaded them both to into the back of the ambulance. The last paramedic walked over to the Broflovski's.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski. There's nothing more we can do."

"No! Not my Bubbalah!" Cried Shelia Broflovski. Her husband, Gerald Broflovski, tried to comfort her. Ike Broflovski just stood still, staring at his brother.

"This can't be happening..." He said as he fainted. Sheila and Gerald ran over to thier other son. Just as the paramedic was about to put a white sheet over Kyle's body, the heart moniter beeped. Kyle gasped for air.

"Quick! Get the boy an oxygen mask!" Shouted someone as everyone fretted over Kyle. Even with the oxygen mask on, Kyle was still having trouble breathing. The paramedics rushed him inside the ambulance. They told the family he would be on life support for a while, but he should pull through if he fights it.

With all three bodies ready to go, they were all taken to Hells Pass, the nearest hospital.

**Chapter 19- Now Here Without You- END**

**-line-**

**Hi~! Kylee's back! I didn't rant until now because I thought it might take away from the drama. Actually now I think It's still taking away from the drama.**

**Anyways, as of the end of this chapter, Butters is STILL in a coma, Tweek is alright, Pip is back with Damien, Stan and Cartman are in a coma, Kenny is going to get reborn, and Kyle is indeed alive, but, we still have one more chapter to go, and you never know what'll happen next. Maybe I will kill Kyle, maybe I won't. You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Well...it's 10 at night, I still have to take my meds, and feed my cat, and drink something because I have been slaving away on this story for about the last 4 hours, so yeah. Imma just gonna stop ranting now, because this has been a long chapter and a long day, so night.**

**Oh yeah, Please don't forget to review! Thank-you!**


	21. Chapter 20 Final Moments Part 1

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 20- Final Moments**

**Diclaimer:**** The best thing about Matt Stone and Trey Parker is that they own South Park. **

**I think Imma gonna cry. This is it folks, the last chapter of 'Remember Me Kyle..' It's so sad it's come to an end. I just want to say thank-you to all who reviewed and supported me through out this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Anyways, on to more random rants. So today, when I'm writing this, the episode of South Park on tonight is Chinpokomon. I really want to watch that, more then any other episode right now. **

**BTW, this chapter is divided into days/weeks/possabily years. Please try to bear with.**

**Well I think that's enough ranting for now. So, on with the story!**

**-line-**

**A week later after the events in the last chapter:**

**KENNY:**

I waited outside the hospital room. I just really can't take this anymore. All my friends, (except Tweek and Craig) are in a comatose state. I just don't know what to do with the pain anymore, I really don't.

I tried cutting myself, but the relief only lasted a few minutes before the numb pain came. I say numb pain, because it's like the pain is there, but it's not. It feels pretty much like a bruise or a sore joint or something. That's why I started to kill myself a couple of times, but it's no use. I just keep coming back to live in a world filled with pain almost as numb as the one in my wrist right now.

I walk inside the hospital room and take a look around. All four of my friends are in there. Stan, Cartman, and Kyle have burnt bodies. Cartman and Stan are doing fine on their own, and are excpected to make a full recovery, however, Kyle is hooked up to many machines and has the possiblility of having the plug pulled on him at any minute.

I walk over to where Butters is laying. The doctors said he opened his eyes at one point when I was with Stan trying to save Kyle, but he closed them after a few second and hasn't woken up since. His face looks so peaceful, just laying there with the sunlight shining on him. I take his hand and start to talk to him.

"Hey Buttercup. It's me, Kenny. God you look so beautiful right now, but you have to wake up. I don't want to lose you Buttercup, not you too." I take a deep breath. "Right now, Stan, Kyle and Fatass are in a worse state then you. I hope they get better soon. When Fatass wakes up he'll be going to jail, but I really hope Stan, and especially Kyle, wake up soon. They have to live...together." (a/n: Thank you to - for that last line!)

I looked at Butters face. No movement in his body, no change whatsoever. I start to turn away, afterall, I have to visit my other friends too. Then I hear something.

"Kenny...?"

The voice is really tired and groggy, but I'd reconize that voice anywhere! It's Butters! He's waking up! I run over to the bed. His eyes are fluttering open. I don't really have any idea what emotion I'm feeling right now. I'm relieved that Butter's is awake. I'm happy that Butter's is awake. I'm sad because my other friends are in critical condition, and I'm pissed off at Cartman for causing all this. Okay, so he didn't cause it with Butters, but still!

"Buttercup...I'm right here." I say in a soft voice as I take his hand.

**BUTTERS:**

"Hey Buttercup. It's me, Kenny. God you look so beautiful right now, but you have to wake up. I don't want to lose you Buttercup, not you too." I can hear my Ken talking. He takes a deep breath. "Right now, Stan, Kyle and Fatass are in a worse state then you. I hope they get better soon. When Fatass wakes up he'll be going to jail, but I really hope Stan, and especially Kyle, wake up soon. They have to live...together."

I listen to his beautiful voice, and his words. It seems that Kyle was saved, but Stan and Cartman got hurt in the process. Kenny was telling me that he died before he could get to Stan and Kyle. I have this strange feeling that this whole incident is going to leave emotional scars on all of us, but Kenny's going to be the worst of them all. I want to wake up and comfort him. I want to make him have one less thing to worry about. I want to help him, I love him. I want him. I HAVE to wake up. I have to call out his name. Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!

"Kenny...?" I managed to say. Great. Now to get to the part where I actually wake up. I can hear someone run over to my bedside, as my eyes start to move. All I can see is black still.

"Buttercup...I'm right here." Says Kenny in a soft, gental voice. He's using my cute petname.

"Kenny..." I say again, just to make sure I'm actually awake this time. Now everything's coming into focus. The first thing I see is Kenny's face. He looks like he's gonna cry. I smile at him. I start to say that I love him, but he give me a big hug and actually starts crying.

"Oh Butters, thank god! I thought I was gonna lose you! I love you Butters! I swear I'm going to protect you for the rest of my life! Thank god, thank god!"

I survey the room. Beside me is Cartman. His body is badly burnt, but it's reconizable. Across the room, side by side, are Stan and Kyle. Kyle looks in worse shape then anyone else in the room.

"A-are they gonna be okay Kenny?" I ask. They're my friends too, and I'm worried about them.

"I honestly don't know." He says in a gloomy voice. "They've been out for a week now. I have a feeling Stan and Cartman are gonna make it, but I'm not so sure about Kyle. He had to go through a lot of crap with Cartman."

I nod. There was something I wanted to tell Kenny, but I couldn't remember what it was. Oh wait a minute! Now I know!

"Kenny!" I yell. Kenny looks at me surprised. "Kenny, Kyle didn't try to hurt himself, did he?"

"No... he passed out from the smoke. Why?"

"This is going to sound werid, but I was with Kyle while we were both unconscience. He remembered something from before, and he said that...well, that he wanted to...to die."

Kenny just looked at me in silence. I don't know if he believed me or not, but right now, I was really worried about Kyle.

"That's not good." Said Kenny, biting the tip of his thumb. "Butters, could you tell me what exactly it was that he remembered." I shook my head.

"No, he wouldn't tell me."

"I see..." Kenny looks over at Kyle.

"K-kyle..." Says a small voice. It's Stan. I can't quite see, but I think he's waking up. Kenny runs over to Stan's side.

"Hey...hey Stan! Are you okay?"

**KENNY:**

"K-kyle..." I take my gaze off of Kyle for a moment. Stan was starting to wake up. His eyes were fluttering. I ran to his side.

"Hey...hey Stan! Are you okay?" His eyes are open halfway, as he looks at me in confusment.

"K-kenny? I-is that you?" I hold his hand.

"Yeah, it's me. Stan, are you okay?" Stan just blinks and starts to fall back asleep. "No, Stan, don't! C'mon stay with me. Come on..."

Stan struggles to stay awake. I'm trying to figure out how to keep him awake, and then it hits me. Talk about Kyle.

"Stan, you have to wake up. Don't you want to see how Kyle's doing?" At that his eyes open fully and he starts to sit up.

"Kyl-ow!"

"Hold on Stan, you shouldn't sit up just yet. Your body has a lot of burns all over it."

"Kenny! Where's Kyle! How is he?"

"Don't worry. Kyle's in that bed over there. He hasen't woken up yet, he's in critical condition." Stan looks down.

"Kenny? Do you think Kyle will ever get better? Do you think he'll ever get his memory back?" I sigh.

"I don't know for sure if Kyle will ever get better. However, I do know that he is getting parts of his memory back."

"How do you know that?" I really wanted to tell Stan what Butters had said, but if Kyle was already this far gone, then I couldn't tell Stan for fear that he'd break too. I didn't want that. I also shouldn't mention that Cartman is still alive and well.

"I just do."

**A couple of months later:**

**STAN:**

I visit him everyday, praying that he'll eventually wake up. So today was like no other day.

"Hey Kyle! I've come to visit." Silence. Of course Kyle's not gonna talk back, he's been asleep for about 3 months now, or at least it will be 3 months after this week. I smile at him and take his hand. His burns, cuts and bruises on his body have gone away, only leaving a few scars on him pale skin. I really hope he wakes up soon.

I know everything that happened from the day I tried to rescue him. Apperently when Butters and Kyle both had OBE's, they had talked and Kyle had remembered something from his past, though he wouldn't say what it was. Kyle had also said that he deserved to die and wanted to. I'll admit that part worries me a lot. That might be the reason why he won't wake up, at least that's what Kenny says.

Since the accident, I found out that Cartman is alive, but thankfully, he's been put in jail for 10 years. After that, his mom and him are moving to New Jersey, which will just be more punishment for Cartman, because he hates New Jersery. I think he desrves it. 10 years is not enough.

Also, Butters is all good and stuff now, and is happily with Kenny. The two are gonna get married in the future, because Kenny wants to be by Butter's side forever to protect him. Craig and Tweek are still going strong, although because of what Cratman did to Tweek, Tweek has had to go for psychological conselling. Craig probaly would've killed Cartman if he ever got the chance to. Then again, so would I.

It's getting late now and I have to go home so I give Kyle a kiss good-bye and leave, promising to visit the next day.

-line-

The phone was ringing. Shelly went to answer it. After a few moments, Shelly called out to me.

"Hey, turd! Phone!"

I got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen, thinking that it was probaly just Kenny again. I take the phone from my sister and put it up to my ear.

"Hello? This is Stan. Oh, Ike, what's up? huh? What? Alright, I'll be right there!

**- line-**

**Y'know, I've decided to just split this into two parts. It's a really loooonnnnngggg chapter.**

**BTW, Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I've been meaning to finish this sooner and stuff, but I got desitracted by watching Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. It's a good anime, and now I wanna play the Visual Novels. Actually, I want to make my own game, cuz I got a game maker on my computer.**

**Anyways... this dividing the chapters was a last minute thing. But don't worry, I'm going to post the next chapter ASAP.**

**Until then!**


	22. Chapter 21 Final Moments Part 2

**Remember Me Kyle...**

**Chapter 21- Final Moments Part 2.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I wish I owned South Park, but I don't. It is owned my Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

**Sigh. THE FINAL CHAPTER! FINALLY!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm working on a visual novel and stuff, so I'm a little busy.**

**Anyways, let's get to this story and I hope you enjoy. R+R!**

**-line-**

**STAN:**

As soon as I got the call from Ike, I bolted out of that house, forgetting my coat, but it didn't matter. This was too important to worry about a coat, or the cold, or anything else. I was kept running aand running untill I reached the hospital, tears in my eyes.

I went up to the floor Kyle was on. This was it. This was it. When I walked into the room, all eyes where on me. I quickly surveyed the room. There was Ike, Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski, Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Butters. And me. I ran to Kyle's bed side to see if it was true.

It was true! Kyle had woken up. He was okay! At least, that's what I thought at first. Upon further inspection I noticed that he wasn't moving and his eyes were glazed over and they kind of reminded me of Kotonoha from school days, everytime she gets depressed. By the way, nice boat! (a/n yeah, I don't like the joke either.)

"Kyle? Kyle can you speak to me?" I asked. Kyle just stared into the distance, it was like he didn't even reconized me. To be honest I don't think he was even aware of anything.

"My bubbalah has been like this for a while now." Stated Shelia Broflovski. "He won't respond to anything!"

"Kyle..." I started at Kyle. There had to be something I could do to snap him out of this trance-like state, but what?

"We've tried everything we could Stan." Said Kenny. "I figured if anyone could help Kyle, it'd be you." Kenny's right. I might be the only one who can help Kyle. I'm searching my brain for answers, just, a way to get him to do anything, even a slight twitch. I can't think of anything. So, I just take his hand and hold it and start to cry.

I felt Kyle squeeze back. Finally Kyle responded to me! I opened up my eyes and saw that Kyle turned his head to look at me. He didn't say anything, but he had this look that sort of said that he didn't want me to cry.

"Kyle!" I yelled. Everyone in the room rushed over to Kyle and I. They all saw that he had moved and stuff. They were happy and called for a doctor.

"See?" Said Kenny. "I knew you could do it!" He pats me on the back.

"Yeah..."

Still... looking into Kyle's eyes, they still seemed off.

**AFTERWORD:**

Kyle Broflovski went home two weeks later. He has yet to go back to school, from lack of response. Kyle will still not talk and makes little contact with anyone. The only person Kyle seems to respond to is Stanley Marsh.

Kyle spends most of his time staring blankly out the window, sitting in his wheelchair. He is forced to eat because he will not do it himself.

It's been twelve years since the incident, which has phsically and mentally scarred Kyle for life. He is now 26 years old.

He lives in South Park in the Broflovski household.

~END~

**-line-**

**Well, that was it! The last chapter of Remember Me Kyle!**

**Please don't kill me for making this a shitty ending! Please! As I've mentioned before in other chapters, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**So, to make this clear for everyone, KYLE LIVED! KYLE IS ALIVE!**

**However, he pretty much became a empty shell.**

**Anyways, please look forwords to my next two stories, Kyle's Journal (Sequel), and SP Battle Royale!**

**Thanx 4 being so awesome everyone, THANK-YOU! Until then!**


End file.
